Calling All Angels
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Part 5 of the Chloe Saga. Everyone is devastated over losing Chloe, but how will they handle her coming back? New Characters and new dramas follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Chloe Winchester looked at her mom, Grace in confusion, while she tried to make sense of everything that had just happened. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her, Kaylee making a deal with a demon, sacrificing herself, Crowley shooting her and lastly dying in Dean's arms.

"I'm dead, ain't i?" Chloe asked her mom.

"Yes you are." Grace said sadly.

"What is this place? Is it hell?"

"No."

"Heaven?"

"Not quite."

"So where am i?"

"You're in between."

"In between what?"

"Heaven and hell, i brought you here."

"Why?"

"Cause heaven needs your help." Grace said.

"With what?"

Grace took a deep breath before saying,"there's a little girl in Virginia, that i need you to find."

"How? I'm dead."

"I'm sending you back."

"What?" Chloe asked in shock, then added with a hopeful smile,"really?"

"Yes, it's not your time."

"Wait, are you my guardian angel?"

Grace smiled before saying,"yes i am and have been since i died. I've been protecting you and the Winchester brothers."

"You know about Dean and Sam?"

"Of course i do, do you think meeting Dean was a coincidence? You two were meant to meet, fall in love, fight evil and raise a family together. You're sole mates."

"So you brought us together?"

"No, some people are just destined to be together. Like Dean's parents, your dad and i, and of course you and Dean." Grace explained.

"So Dean and I are suppose to have a long, happy life with kids and everything?"

"Yes that was the plan. I already had to save Dean once and now it's your turn."

"When did you save Dean?"

"At the old house."

Chloe looked at her with a confused look, then she remembered, the house fire when he was trying to destroy the ghost, Taylor Blake.

"That was you?" Chloe asked.

"That was me, i pulled him out of the fire."

"Wow." Chloe whispered, then added,"so can you send me back now? I need to get back to Dean."

"Soon, but first i need to tell you about the little girl. You and Dean need to protect her, she's really important."

"Important to heaven?"

"No hell, she's the key to releasing Lucifer."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam walked out of the library and paused when he saw Kaylee sitting on the couch, she had her knees pulled up to her chest and was looking out the window with a sad look on her beautiful face. It's not the first time Sam has found her like that since Chloe died two days ago.

While Kaylee's been sitting around crying, Dean's been sitting alone in the basement with Chloe's body. One minute he's crying, the next he's swearing revenge and the next he's yelling at Kaylee, blaming her for losing Chloe. Needless to say, things have been tense in the house since losing Chloe and Sam feared they would get worse.

Bobby walked up behind Sam and nodding his head toward Kaylee while asking,"is she doing any better?"

"No, she's hardly sleeping or eating. All she does is cry and blame herself." Sam said sadly.

"Your brother still in the basement?"

"Yeah, he said he won't leave her."

Bobby sighed before saying,"we're going to have to bury her soon, it's not healthy keeping her down there."

"I've tried to tell him that, but he swears he's going to find a way to bring her back and when he does he'll need her body." Sam said, then added,"speaking of which, have you found anything yet?"

"No, I've looked in every book and talked to every contact i have. I don't think there's a way we can bring her back."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he tried to keep the tears away, he too was devastated at losing Chloe but he was trying to be strong for his brother and Kaylee.

"We need to talk to your brother, he has to bury her, it's the right thing to do." Bobby said.

Sam sighed again before saying,"alright let's go talk to him. But it's not going to be easy."

As Sam and Bobby walked further into the living room, Kaylee looked over at them before asking,"what's going on?"

"We're going to talk to Dean, it's time to say good-bye to Chloe." Sam said sadly.

Kaylee's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her sisters name. She slowly stood up from the couch then said,"I want to come too. I need to say good-bye."

Sam lightly grabbed her hand as they followed Bobby down the stairs and into the basement. Chloe's body was laid out on a long wooden table, Dean was sitting in a chair beside the table, staring at Chloe with tears in his eyes.

Sam stood beside Dean and cleared his throat, Dean looked up at him, as if seeing him for the first time. He moved his eyes over to Kaylee and lowered his eyebrows in anger.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked her.

"I-I wanted to say good-bye to Chloe." She answered him quietly.

He stood up then said angrily,"no i mean, what are you still doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

"Dean, don't start." Sam warned him.

"No screw that, she's the reason Chloe is dead." He walked toward Kaylee and pointed his finger in her face before yelling,"if you wouldn't have made that dumb ass deal, none of this would have ever happened. You killed your sister, congratulations."

"I'm sorry Dean, you have no idea how sorry i am about all of this." She whispered with tears in her eyes.

Dean scoffed before saying,"just get out of here, i can't stand to even look at you Kaylee."

"Dean I..."

"Get the hell out of here." Dean yelled at her.

Kaylee turned her head to the side to look at Chloe's dead body, she whispered,"I'm sorry sis."

She looked at Dean one last time before turning around, walking up the stairs and out of the basement.

"Look Dean, I know you're upset, but you shouldn't take it out on Kaylee. She's hurting too." Sam said.

"Just leave me alone." Dean whispered.

Sam sighed before walking away from his brother, he walked up the stairs in search of Kaylee. He found her upstairs in the bedroom they shared.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked her.

She had her back toward him as she threw her clothes in a duffel bag. She turned to look at Sam before answering his question,"I'm sorry Sam but i can't stay here anymore."

"Of course you can. I'm sorry that Dean yelled at you, he just needs someone to blame for all of this and your the closest thing."

"No he's right, it is my fault." Kaylee sat on the edge of the bed then cried out,"why would she do this? Why would she sacrifice herself to save me? She should have let me die."

Sam walked across the floor and kneeled in front of her before saying,"she did it cause she loves you and was willing to do anything to save you."

"We have to find a way to get her back, we can't just let her rot in hell."

"I know, we're working on it." Sam said, as he pushed a lock of blond hair behind her ear then added,"so will you stay?"

She took a deep breath then blew it out before saying,"i don't know Sam. Me being here is making things worse for Dean and he's already going through so much. Besides i need time to grieve too, in the last week I've lost my mom and my sister."

"But you shouldn't be alone." Sam said, as he laid his hand on the side of her face.

She placed her hand on top of his and said,"I'm not alone, no matter where i go i have you."

Sam leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers before whispering,"just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise." She whispered back.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After Kaylee and Sam left the basement, Bobby looked at Dean before saying,"son i know you're going through a hard time, trust me i know how it feels to lose a wife. When i lost Karen..."

"You were married to Karen for years, I only had Chloe for a few months. It's not the same." Dean interrupted coldly.

"When you love someone, the time doesn't matter. It's all the same, but there comes a time when you have to let go."

Dean sat down in the chair beside Chloe before saying,"I can't do it Bobby, i can't tell her good-bye. I can't let her go."

Bobby laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Dean placed a hand over his mouth to hold in a sob. A stream of tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at Chloe laying in front of him.

He still couldn't believe that she was gone, he kept thinking this was a nightmare and he would wake up laying beside her in bed, but every time he opened his eyes he still saw her lifeless body laying in front of him.

Bobby cleared his throat before saying,"listen i know you don't want to talk about this, but i think it's best if we bury Chloe now."

"No." Dean said quietly.

"It would be best for everyone, like closure. You can't move on until you let go."

"I said no." Dean yelled.

"J-just think about it ok?"

Dean ignored him as Bobby turned around and walked up the stairs. Dean leaned forward and lightly touched Chloe's cold face before saying quietly,"God i miss you so much. I miss your beautiful blue eyes and smile, i would give anything to see them again." He sniffled before continuing,"Why did you do this? Why did you do something so stupid?"

He chuckled angrily then said,"of course you can't answer that cause your dead. You left me Chloe, you left me all alone and i need you. I need you so bad baby."

Chloe and her mom Grace were standing in the corner listening to every word, Chloe looked at Dean with tears in her eyes before saying to her mom,"i never should have made that deal, not being with Dean is worse then death."

"Don't worry my sweet girl you will be back in his loving arms soon, besides someone had to save Kaylee and you did. Now she'll live a long life cause of you."

"Can you send me back now?"

"Of course." Grace said with a smile.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Clover." Grace said before placing a finger on Chloe's forehead.

Dean wiped a tear off of his cheek then grabbed Chloe's cold hand, he tightened his hold on her hand as he looked down at the floor while new tears filled his eyes.

Suddenly he felt her hand twitch, he quickly looked up at her face in surprise. He chuckled softly to himself before saying quietly,"i must be going crazy."

He quickly stood up from the chair when he felt her hand twitch again, he slowly laid a finger against her neck and cried in joy when he felt a slow pulse.

He pushed a lock of her hair out of her face before softly calling out her name. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him before whispering,"Dean?"

Dean leaned down and rested his head on her chest, happy tears fell from his eyes when he heard her heart beating. He wrapped his arms around her before asking,"is this real?"

"It's real, I'm really here baby." She said with a smile.

He raised his head to look at her then leaned forward to softly kiss her lips. After the kiss he rested his forehead against hers then whispered,"I thought i lost you."

She smiled again before whispering back,"you won't ever lose me, your stuck with me forever."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey everyone, so here it is, the first chapter of the new Chloe story. If you're reading this that means you liked the other story and can't wait to read more so i thank you for that. I really hope the last story didn't disappoint and i hope this one won't either. So yay Chloe is back but obviously there will be more drama in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, just give me a call when you get there. Bye." Sam said into the phone before disconnecting the call.

"Kaylee get to the airport ok?" Bobby asked him, as Sam slipped his cellphone back into his front pants pocket.

"Yeah, the cab just dropped her off and she's about to board the plane." Sam said sadly, he still wished she had not left but he understood why she did.

"She didn't have to leave." Bobby said, as if reading his mind.

"I know, but she felt like being here was making it hard on Dean to move on."

"No sitting in a room with his dead wife is making it hard to move on." Bobby mumbled.

Sam sighed before sitting down and saying,"what are we going to do Bobby? Dean is never going to move on from this, I'm worried about him."

"So am i Sam, so am i." Bobby said sadly.

"Wait what was that?" Sam asked, as he glanced at the basement door when he heard a noise coming from the basement.

"Was that Dean?"

"I don't know." Sam mumbled, when he heard Dean cry out, he jumped up and grabbed the first weapon he saw, a sliver knife, before running toward the stairs. Bobby grabbed a gun as he ran after Sam. They were both worried about Dean, he sounded like he was in pain or maybe he finally snapped.

Sam and Bobby ran down the stairs two at a time and froze when they made it to the bottom to see Chloe sitting up on the table and Dean holding her close.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Sam stuttered, as he walked closer to the couple.

Chloe raised her head from Dean's shoulder and opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw Sam standing there.

"Sammy." She called out before jumping down from the table and running toward him with her arms out, ready to hug him.

She had only taken a few steps toward him, when he raised the knife he was carrying and pointed it at her.

She stopped short and held her hands up in surrender before saying,"whoa Sam, it's me."

"There's no way, you're dead."

"Was. I was dead, but I'm back now." She tried to explain.

"Then you wouldn't mind if i cut into your skin a little, just to be sure." Sam said.

"You're not cutting into my wife." Dean told him.

"Come on Dean, she's suddenly back from the dead and you don't find that a little unusual." Sam said, then a thought crossed his mind and he added,"unless you did something."

"He didn't do anything, it was..." Chloe tried to say till Sam interrupted her.

"Then it had to be Kaylee, damn it."

"Where is Kaylee?" Chloe asked with a smile, she couldn't wait to see her little sister.

"Don't worry about it, you're not getting near her." Sam threatened her.

"Bobby would you please talk some sense into him." Chloe said, as she turned to look at Bobby. As soon as she turned her head, Bobby threw water in her face.

She spit the water out of her mouth before yelling,"what the hell Bobby?"

"Just a little holy water, no big deal." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah easy for you to say, you didn't just have water thrown in your face." She said angrily.

"Sorry about that." Bobby said, as he held a hand out for a apology.

She laid her hand in his, but instead of shaking her hand he grabbed on to it then yelled out,"do it now Sam."

Chloe hissed in pain as Sam made a small cut on her forearm. Sam looked at her in surprise when she didn't have a reaction to the silver.

Dean pushed Sam away from her before yelling,"what the hell man."

Sam looked over at Chloe as tears filled his eyes,"Ch-Chloe it's really you?"

"That's what I've been telling you Sammy, It's really me." She whispered.

Sam rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her before saying,"it's really you, you're back but how?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Sam said.

"Why don't we head upstairs, I'm sure Chloe's hungry or something." Bobby suggested.

Chloe looked over at Bobby and smiled then said,"it's good to see you again too Bobby."

"You too girl." Bobby said, as she stepped forward and gave him a small hug.

A few seconds later, everyone turned to walk up the stairs, Dean rested his hand on the small of Chloe's back. He needed to be touching her every moment possible to prove to himself that she was real and she really was back.

"You want something to eat?" Bobby asked her once they made it into the living room.

"Not really, but i would like something to drink." She said.

"I'll be right back." Bobby said before leaving the room.

"So where's Kaylee?" Chloe asked the boys, who were both staring at her.

"She left not to long ago, she flew home to North Carolina."

"Oh." Chloe said sadly, she had hope to see Kaylee.

Before anything else could be said Bobby walked back into the room holding two glasses, as Chloe reached out to grab the glass he threw water in her face again.

She sighed as she wiped the water out of her eyes, she looked at Bobby and said,"seriously Bobby? Again?"

"Sorry had to make sure." He said, as he handed her the other glass full of water.

She took a small sip of the water then looked at the three men who were standing in front of her, she knew they had tons of questions. She just didn't know if she was up to answering questions tonight.

She took a deep breath and waited for the questions to begin, it didn't take long before question after question was thrown her way.

"How are you back? Who did this? Why?" Sam asked.

"Were you in hell? What happened? Are you ok?" Dean asked.

"Guys i think we need to give her a minute. She did just came back alive, I'm sure it took a lot out of her." Bobby told them, when he saw the tired look cross her face.

"Thanks Bobby." She mumbled.

"Why don't you go lay down?" Dean suggested.

"Thanks I think I'll go do that, who knew dying would make someone so tired." She joked, then added,"sorry to soon."

"Come on." Dean said, as he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the stairs.

"You know you don't have to lay down with me." She told him, as they walked into the bedroom.

"I don't want to take my eyes off of you, I'm scared you're going to disappear." He whispered with tears in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck before saying,"I'm not going anywhere."

He took a deep breath to control his emotions then said,"the day i lost you, was the worst day of my life. I didn't know what i was going to do without you."

"I'm sorry Dean, even though I'm glad Kaylee is ok, I regret my decision. I hated being away from you, it hurt so much losing you."

"I hated being away from you too. Never do anything like that again." He said, as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I won't." She said with a smile.

He leaned forward to softly kiss her lips before whispering,"i missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss, he never wanted to stop touching her or kissing her. He never thought he would get a chance to hold her again so he wasn't about to let go, ever.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all :) Hope you liked this chapter, i tried to make it a happy and funny chapter cause the next chapter will have some drama in it. Thanks to Angelyn for the holy water idea, i am such a dumb dumb i never even thought of that lol I hope there was enough comedy for you, if not i apologize :( Also big thanks to Deangirl93, Dean's Sassy Seductress and Angelyn for reviewing the first chapter. I hope this story turns out great. Thanks for reading and please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Chloe looked at Crowley with wide-eyes as he pulled out a handgun and pointed it at her. Before she could say a word or move, she felt a bullet rip through her body. _

_She had never felt pain this bad before, even when she fractured her ribs it didn't hurt this bad. She fell to the ground in pain and within minutes she felt Dean by her side, holding her close. _

_She opened her mouth to speak to him, there were so many things she wanted to say. She would start with 'I love you' and end with 'I'm sorry'. But instead of words spilling out of her mouth, she felt her blood spilling out. _

_She looked into Dean's green tear-filled eyes and felt regret, she didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave Dean. 'What did i just do?' She thought to herself sadly as it become harder and harder to breath. _

_She could hear Dean crying and begging her not to leave him as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She wanted nothing more then to stay with him, but she knew this was it, she was dying. _

_'I love you Dean.' was the last thing she thought before closing her eyes and slipping into total darkness. She was dead. _

Chloe snapped her eyes open and tried to control her breathing as she woke up from the nightmare of reliving her death. She glanced around the room and sighed with relief as she realized she was back at Bobby's and not in the all white room that she first woke up in after her death.

_"I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive." _She repeated over and over to herself as she stared at the dark colored ceiling above her.

She turned her head to the side and smiled when she saw Dean's peaceful face beside hers. He was laid on his stomach with his face turned toward her and a arm across her waist.

She lightly grabbed his arm and tried to remove it off of body, she suddenly needed a shower to wash away the sweat and bad memories.

When Dean felt her trying to move his arm, he tightened his grip around her before asking,"where are you going?"

She quickly looked at him then said,"sorry i didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." He said while yawning then asked again,"where were you going?"

"To take a shower."

"You having sex dreams about me again?" He asked with a grin.

"I wished." She said with a small laugh then added,"that i would have enjoyed."

"What did you dream about?" He asked while lightly stroking her cheek.

She lowered her head as tears begin to fill her eyes, Dean placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him before asking,"what's wrong baby? What did you dream?"

She sighed then said softly,"my death. I dreamed about dying again, it seemed so real."

He lightly kissed her forehead then rested his lips against her forehead before whispering,"shh it's ok babe, it was only a dream. You're ok."

"It was terrible, the pain was unbearable but the worse part was the look in your eyes as i was dying." She said with tears running down her face.

"No, the worse part was seeing the life fade out of your eyes." He whispered, as he wiped the tears off of her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry i hurt you and caused you pain. I love you so much." She said before leaning forward and lightly kissing his lips.

"I love you too." He mumbled against her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body closer to hers. She wanted to feel every part of him against her, she missed his touch and kisses.

She threw a leg around his waist and sighed with pleasure as he ran a hand up her leg and to her thigh. He kissed down to the side of her neck and lightly bite the skin near her collarbone. She moaned and arched her back, he could always turn her on with one little nibble.

He grinned against her skin then nibbled around her collarbone again. He loved making her moan, that one little noise from her could make him hard within seconds.

Before things could go to far, there was a light knock at the door, followed by Sam's muffled voice asking,"are you two awake?"

Dean sighed in frustration as he rolled off of Chloe, she looked over at him and laughed before saying,"just like old times."

"Damn Sam with his bad timing." Dean mumbled before calling out,"come in Sam."

Sam opened the door and slowly walked in, he looked at them with a shy smile.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I-I just...I wanted to see..."

"Spit it out Sammy." Dean interrupted him.

"I wanted to make sure, you being back wasn't just a dream." He said softly, as he looked at Chloe.

"Aw Sammy." She whispered, as she stood up from the bed and walked toward him. She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her tight as he whispered,"I'm glad your back."

"Hey watch your hands buddy." Dean called out.

Sam and Chloe looked over at Dean and laughed. "Hey I'm not trying to fill on your wife, I'm just glad to have my sister-in-law back." Sam said with a smile.

"Believe me, it's great to be back." She said before wrapping a arm around Sam's waist and smiling.

"Well I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing..."

"Trying to have sex." Dean said, interrupted him.

"Didn't need to know that." Sam said while wrinkling up his nose then added,"see you two downstairs."

After Sam walked out the room, Chloe laughed as she walked over to the bed. She climbed onto the bed then straddled Dean's lap before asking,"trying to have sex huh? is that what we were doing?"

He wrapped his arms around her back and brought her body closer to his before saying,"that's what i was trying to do, what were you doing?"

"I was trying to go take a shower." She said with a laugh.

He ran a hand through her hair before bring her face closer to his, he softly kissed her lips then asked,"and now? Now what do you want to do?"

She looked into his eyes then at his lips and back again while biting her bottom lip,"hmm I'm not sure, i think i might need some convincing."

"You do huh?" He mumbled before kissing her lips again then asked,"how about now?"

"I think i still want that shower." She said laughing.

"I don't think so." He said, as he gently pushed her back onto the bed and laid on top of her.

She laughed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck then said,"you know I'm kidding, I can't say 'no' to you."

"Good to know." He said before leaning down and kissing her passionately.

She smiled as she deepened the kiss, she was very glad to be back in Dean's arms and she had no plans in leaving ever.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After some bedroom fun and a shower, Dean and Chloe walked down the stairs holding hands and smiling.

"Nice of you two to finally join us." Bobby said sarcastically, as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Sorry we had some catching up to do." Dean said while laying a arm around her shoulder.

Chloe looked at him with wide-eyes before saying,"did you have to tell them what we were just doing."

"What? I didn't say we were having sex, i just said we were catching up. They didn't know what i meant."

"Yeah we did." Bobby mumbled, while Sam mumbled,"we knew you were having sex."

"See Dean, they knew." Chloe pointed.

Dean shrugged then said,"so what? We're married, we can do it."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Bobby begged, he didn't need to hear about anyone's sex life.

"Have you called Kaylee?" Sam asked Chloe.

"No, i thought about it but i think ' I'm back from the dead' is not a good phone conversation starter." Chloe explained then asked,"have you talked to her?"

"She called me last night after she made it home but i didn't say anything about you being back. Like you said, it's not a good conversation starter." Sam told her.

"But i was thinking, maybe we could stop by and see her. So i can tell her in person." Chloe suggested.

"Actually i was thinking we should hang around here for awhile. I mean you did just came back from the dead, you need to take it easy." Dean told her.

"What do you mean stop by? Stop by on the way to where?" Sam asked her.

She looked over at Sam, she should have knew he would pick up on that. _"I guess it's time to tell them why I'm back."_ She thought to herself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-i decided to end the chapter here and do the talk in the next chapter. How will the brothers react? Will they go with her to save the little girl? Stay tuned to find out. Big thanks to Deangirl93, Angelyn, Dean's Sassy Seductress, eva972 and AngelSn14 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i know not a lot happened but there were some cuteness with Chloe and Dean which is always good lol. Thanks everyone for reading and please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Well...um...i have a case for us." Chloe said to them.

"What? What do you mean?" Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

"How can you have a case already? This time yesterday you were dead." Bobby asked.

"Well see...I...w-well...I-I don't know know where to start." She stuttered. She didn't know why she was having a hard time explaining what happened. Maybe she was worried they wouldn't believe her, _"That's crazy, after everything they have seen, of course they will believe in angels."_ She told herself.

"Just start at the beginning." Dean told her.

"After i died, i woke up in a bright white room and my mom was there." She said softly.

"So wait, you were never in hell? Were you in heaven?" Sam asked.

"No and no. Mom said i was 'in between'." She explained.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Cause heaven needs our help, then that's when she said she was sending me back."

"Hold on, you're mom sent you back? How?" Sam asked.

"She's my guardian angel, actually she's been looking after you two as well." She said, as she pointed to the brothers.

Dean scoffed before asking,"guardian angels? Seriously? You expect me to believe in angels?"

"Why not? After all the evil we've seen, do you really think there isn't any good out there too?" Sam asked him.

"If there really are angels, where have they been hiding? We could really use their help sometimes." Dean mumbled.

"Believe it or not a angel has helped you." Chloe told Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"Mom pulled you out of the house fire."

"The blast knocked me outside remember?" Dean said, he found it hard to believe a angel pulled him out of a fire.

"That's just what we thought happened, but really it was mom." Chloe explained.

"I don't believe it." Dean mumbled.

"I do." Sam added.

"Angels or not, can we continue on with the story. What's the case?" Bobby asked, trying to get them back on track.

"Right, well mom said there's a little girl in Virgina that we have to go find and protect."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Demons are after her. Apparently she's the key to releasing Lucifer." Chloe explained.

"What?" All three men called out.

"So that's what the demons are up to now, trying to release Lucifer?" Sam asked.

"I guess so." Chloe said quietly.

Dean looked at Bobby then asked,"hey, do you know any hunter near Virgina?"

"Yeah, i know a few."

"Great problem solved." Dean said, as he stood up with a smile. He was pleased with himself for quickly solving the problem. Now Chloe didn't have to worry about the little girl anymore and could relax.

"What? What do you mean 'problem solved'?" Chloe asked him.

"We'll send another hunter to save the girl and we'll stay here a little longer, until you're ready to hit the road again." Dean told her.

"I am ready to hit the road, besides we have to save her." Chloe said, as she stood up and walked toward Dean.

"How can you be ready? You haven't been alive a full day yet." Dean told her.

"So? If we don't save the girl, she won't be alive for another day."

"That's why we're sending someone else to save her."

"I don't want someone else to save her, we need to save her."

"Why? Cause some 'angel' told you?" He asked her.

"Yes and it wasn't 'some angel' it was my mom."

"Newsflash Chloe, your mom is dead." He yelled.

"I know that Dean, which is how she's a angel now." She yelled back.

"So what if she is, why is it you're responsibility to save some girl you don't even know?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, it just is."

"You're selfish." Dean said angrily.

"I'm what?" Chloe asked him in surprise, she never thought he would call her that.

"I said you're selfish. First it was killing yourself to save Kaylee and now you're running off to help someone you don't even know. What if this is some kind of trap or something? Did you ever think of that? No, you're to busy sacrificing yourself and I'm not going to let you do it again." Dean yelled, then added,"we're not going to Virginia."

"Dean, i have to go, please understand."

"If you go, i swear..."

"Ok let's all just calm down, before someone says something they will regret." Sam interrupted, as he glanced over at Dean.

"I won't regret this." Dean told him before looking at Chloe and saying,"if you leave and do this case, it's over."

Chloe took a small step back and felt like she had just been punched in the stomach, she couldn't believe what Dean just said. She looked at Dean with tears in her eyes and asked,"over? What do you mean over?"

"You know exactly what i mean, you leave and we are over." He said, as he turned to walk away.

"Wait Dean." She called out, as she lightly grabbed his arm.

He turned to look at her and said,"no, Chloe i can't do this. I can't keep watching you sacrifice yourself. I'm not going to stand there and watch you die again."

"Dean please, don't make me choose between you and saving a innocent girl." She begged him.

"Sounds like you're already made your choice." He said angrily, as he jerked his arm out of her hand and walked away.

"I don't want to lose you, I love you." She said, as tears fell down her face.

He ignored her as he walked to the front door and walked outside, she closed her eyes and tried to hold back more tears as he slammed the front door shut.

A few seconds later, she heard the impala start up and drive away. She covered her face with her hands and let the tears fall, she couldn't believe he just left. She never thought the conversation would turn out this way.

She didn't hear anyone walk up behind her, till Sam laid a hand on her shoulder and asked,"are you ok?"

"No." She cried, as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. Sam wrapped his arms around her back and tried his best to comfort her.

"I'll go find him and bring him back." Bobby said, as he walked over to them. Sam and Chloe heard him mumbled,'damn idjit' as he walked out the front door.

Sam ran a hand up and down her back and tried to calm her down by saying,"you know he didn't mean it."

She took a step back and looked at Sam before saying sadly,"no he meant it. I don't know what to do Sam."

"You're going to go upstairs and pack, then in a few hours Dean will come back, apologize and then we'll hit the road." Sam told her.

"You think so?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"I know so, now go pack." He said, as he pushed her toward the stairs.

As soon as she left the room, Sam slid his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly called Dean. He sighed when there was no answer, he left a quick message, telling Dean to call him back soon before hanging up. He just hoped Dean listened and called or came back soon.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that night, Dean still haven't called or came back to the house. Sam ran a hand through his hair and paced across the floor in his bedroom, he looked down at his cellphone and tried to call Dean again for the hundredth time that day.

"Damn it." He mumbled, when Dean still didn't answer.

He stopped pacing when there was a light knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it to see Chloe standing on the other side.

"Still no answer?" She asked.

Sam sighed then said,"no."

"He's not answering me or Bobby either."

"I take it Bobby didn't find him earlier."

"No, he said he drove all over town and checked every bar. He even talked to the sheriff, she's going to keep a eye out for him and call if she sees him." Chloe explained.

"Wait, i got a idea." Sam mumbled, as he walked over to the bed and grabbed his laptop. He typed in a website then clicked on a few links before saying,"what the hell."

"What?" Chloe asked, as she looked at the computer screen.

"I used the GPS in his cellphone to see where he was and it shows that he is on the other side of the state, he's leaving South Dakota." Sam explained.

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know, he's heading west."

"Wow, i can't believe he actually left." She mumbled sadly, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Should we go after him?" Sam asked her.

"No, he made his choice." She said, as she stood up and walked toward the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

She turned to look at him before saying,"to Virginia, I'm going to go save the little girl."

"Wait." Sam called out, stopping her from walking out the door.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm coming with you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Sammy. I'll go see if Bobby will give us a ride to the airport while you pack."

"Ok, meet you downstairs." He said, before grabbing his duffel bag and begin to throw clothes into it.

Chloe walked down the stairs in search of Bobby and tried not to cry. She couldn't believe Dean left the state, she thought he would just have a few drinks then come back to talk, instead he left her. She wiped a single tear off of her cheek, even though her heart was breaking she was going to be strong, she had a job to do.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, I'm sorry i haven't updated lately. I was a little busy the last few days but now I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, i hate splitting up Dean and Chloe, but don't worry it's not permanent, he will be back. Just needed a little drama lol Coming up in the next few chapters, you'll find out where Dean is going, hint he's going to go see a friend. Also Kaylee will return and you'll finally get to meet the little girl. Big thanks to Deangirl93, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Angelyn and AngelSn14 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all and everyone else liked this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You ok?" Sam asked Chloe, as he drove the rental car down the long stretch of road.

"Yeah I'm fine." She mumbled, as she looked out the window at all the familiar landmarks. They were on their way to her house to see Kaylee, Chloe was a little nervous to see Kaylee for the first time since she got back. Plus it didn't help that she was worried about Dean, who still haven't called her.

"You sure?" Sam asked again.

She turned to look at him and gave him a fake smile before saying,"I'm sure Sam, everything is ok."

Sam knew she was lying, but decided not to push it. He knew she was upset about Dean leaving and not calling, he was actually pissed at Dean for leaving. He had no idea what was running through his head and it looked like he wasn't going to find out since Dean wasn't calling or answering him either. Sam didn't mention it to Chloe but he had checked the website earlier and saw that Dean was in California, there was only one reason he could think of him being in California and all he could think was, _'please don't do anything stupid Dean.'_

"You happy to see Kaylee?" Sam asked her.

She gave him a genuine smile then said,"yes very happy. I just hope she doesn't freak out and throw holy water in my face. I think I've had enough of that at Bobby's."

Sam chuckled then said,"sorry about that, we had to be sure."

"It's cool, i understand."

"It just seemed to good to be true, but we're glad you're back. ALL of us are glad, it's just some of us have some issues to get over." Sam said, talking about Dean.

She gave him a small smile as he pulled into her drive-way. She hoped Sam was right, she hoped Dean just had some issues to get over then he would be back but she was worried he would never come back, she feared she had lost him forever.

After Sam parked the car he turned to look at her and said,"I've been thinking, maybe i should talk to Kaylee first and prepare her that you're back before she sees you."

"I think that's a good idea, I'll just hide behind you." Chloe said before opening the car door and stepping out.

She looked up at the huge white house and smiled, every time she looked at the house she couldn't help but smile. She had so many great memories tied to this house. She thought back to all the times that her grandpa taught her how to shoot a gun and how to throw a decent punch, just in case she needed it later in life. She also thought about the times her grandma taught her how to cook in the kitchen and all the many sleepover with Kaylee, eating junk food and watching movies. She really missed being at home.

"You ready?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, let's go."

A few seconds later, Sam was standing in front of the door with Chloe hiding behind him, out of sight. He rang the doorbell and waited for Kaylee the answer, it didn't take long before she opened the door and smiled.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" She asked happily.

"I was in the area." He said with a shrug.

"Well come on in." She said, as she stepped aside and opened the door up wider.

"I will but first i need to tell you something."

"What?" She asked with a worried look on her face. After losing Chloe, she didn't think she could handle any more bad news.

"Something has happened." He said,"but it's not a bad thing. It's a good thing, a great thing actually." He quickly added when he saw her worried expression.

"What's going on Sam?"

"After you left, Chloe she, well sh-she woke up." Sam tried to explain.

"What?" Kaylee asked in shock.

"She's back Kaylee." Sam said with a smile, as he reached behind him and grabbed Chloe's arm, pulling her in front of him.

Kaylee looked at her big sister in shock while asking,"wh-what? h-how?"

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in later." Chloe answered her.

"S-so this is real? You're really back, you're alive?" Kaylee asked quietly with tears in her eyes.

"It's real Kay." Chloe said with a smile.

Kaylee didn't say anything as she rushed forward and threw her arms around Chloe, hugging her tight.

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much." Kaylee said, crying.

"I missed you too sis." Chloe whispered.

Sam smiled as he watched them have a tearful reunion, he was glad to see a smile on Kaylee's face again. The last time he saw her, she was depressed and broken from being kidnapped and beat by her back from the dead husband,losing her mother, almost dying and finally losing her sister. But having Chloe back in her life, Sam could already see a tiny sparkle back in her eyes and Sam thought she had never looked so beautiful, she was happy.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Dean rubbed his tired eyes as he continued driving down the road, he had been driving non-stop since he left Bobby's house and he honestly had no idea where he was going. He felt like he was on autopilot as he drove quickly through small towns and different states.

He felt bad for leaving Chloe and Sam behind but he was tired, he was tired of Chloe putting herself in danger or sacrificing herself. He was suppose to be the one who protected her and took care of her but she wouldn't let him. She would rather do things on her own then come to him for help and he was tired of it. Until she started leaning on him some, he wasn't sure if their marriage would work out. They needed to be partners, that was the only way things were going to work.

"Wow i sound like a chick." He mumbled to himself with a chuckle.

He turned up the radio to quiet all the thoughts in his head. Suddenly he realized where he was as he turned down the familiar street, he never planned to go to her but since he was here, he might as well stop and see her.

He got out of the car and walked up to her front door, without a second thought he loudly knocked on the front door.

A few minutes later the door opened and there she stood in front of him looking as beautiful as ever, she gave him a confused look then asked,"Dean? What's going on?"

"Hey Bailee." He said with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, i know this chapter was short and not that great but i wanted to get something out so i can keep the story going. So Dean went to Bailee, dun dun dun lol Did anything think that was where he was going or was that a big surprise? So coming up next is going to be, probably a lot of talking and then i think it will be time to save the little girl. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deangirl93, Angelyn and AngelSn14 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone liked this chapter but if not that is ok, i didn't really like it either lol Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?" Bailee asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Nice to see you too." He said sarcastically.

"Don't get me wrong, it's good to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I just got in my car and drove, somehow i ended up here." He told her.

"Well come in, you must be exhausted." She said, as she stepped to the side and opened the door wider.

"Thanks." He mumbled, as he walked inside her house.

"So how are things with you? Staying away from being possessed i hope." He joked, as he sat down on the couch.

She chuckled then said,"yes I've been staying away from that, plus i have a feeling that won't happen again."

"How can you be sure?"

She turned around and lifted up the bottom of her shirt, revealing a devil's trap tattoo on the small of her back then said,"I got protection now."

"Good idea." He told her, as she sat across from him in the armchair.

"So where's Chloe and Sam?" Bailee asked.

Dean sighed then said,"on a case."

"And why are you not with them? Dean what is going on?" She said, as she leaned forward and laid a hand on top of his.

"It's a long story."

"Why don't we grab some beers from the kitchen and you start from the beginning." She said, as she stood up and took a few steps toward the kitchen.

"I guess i will start from a few days ago." He said, as he walked behind her.

"Alright start." She said while opening the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer.

"Well...um...Ch-Chloe died." Dean stuttered, even though she was back now it still hurt to say those words out loud.

Bailee turned around and looked at him in shock before saying,"wh-what? She died? I thought you said she was with Sam on a case."

"She is, she's back."

"I think we're going to need something stronger." Bailee mumbled, as she sat the beer back in the refrigerator then grabbed a bottle of liquor out of the freezer.

She grabbed two shot glasses out of the cabinet then sat everything down on the kitchen table. She looked over at Dean and said,"ok explain."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that night, Chloe walked out of her bedroom and walked down the stairs. Between being away from Dean and having recurring nightmares of her death, she was having a hard time sleeping.

After grabbing a glass of water, she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with a sigh. She glanced at her cellphone and saw it was after four in the morning, she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again. She couldn't believe Dean still haven't called her, she knew they had problems in the past but they had always worked things out. Sadly she was worried they couldn't work this out.

She highlighted Dean's number in her phone, she bit her fingernail and wondered if she should try to call him. Yes she wanted to talk to him but she was worried he wouldn't answer. Every time he rejected her, it hurt her heart a little more.

Before she could make up her mind, she heard someone walk down the stairs and into the foyer. She looked up to see Kaylee walk into the living room.

"Hey Lo, can't sleep?" She asked, as she sat beside Chloe on the couch.

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." Kaylee answered. She noticed Chloe holding her cellphone and asked,"have you talked to him yet?"

Chloe sighed then whispered,"no."

"Don't worry Lo, he will call." Kaylee said, as she threw a arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"You didn't see the look on his face when he left. He was serious, it's over." Chloe said quietly, as she laid her head on Kaylee's shoulder.

"He was just mad and hurt. You didn't see what you're death did to him, he was a broken man Lo."

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt him, but you did. He just wants to keep you safe from harm but you won't let him. You would rather ran into danger alone then go to him for help. Do you know what that does to him?"

"Makes him feel like crap."

"Exactly he's your husband, he promised to love and protect you. Just let him do it, you don't always have to do things alone. I know that's what you're use to, i know you're use to being independent but you don't have to be anymore. You have Dean, Sam and me, we're your family."

"You're right, i need to learn to reach out more and lean on people."

"Yes you do and you will, you're learn. I believe in you sis." Kaylee said smiling.

"Thanks Kay." Chloe said with a sigh then added,"when did life get so complicated?"

"I know." Kaylee said sadly then asked,"hey you remember our sleepovers? How we would sit in your bed, eating junk food and watching movies?"

"Yes, those were the good days."

"How about we do that now?"

"Kay it's after four in the morning." Chloe said laughing.

"So? Let's do it, let's pig out, watch movies and forget about the world for a few hours. I think it would do us both some good."

"Ok I'm in. I'll grab the food, you grab the movies and I'll meet you in my room." Chloe said, as she stood up. She was actually excited to have a movie marathon with Kaylee, she was right it would do them good.

A few minutes later, Chloe ran into her bedroom with her arms full of candy,soda and chips. She dumped all the food on the bed then crawled into her king-sized bed, she leaned against the headboard and waited for Kaylee. She didn't have to wait long before Kaylee ran into the room giggling and holding DVDs.

She threw a couple of the DVDs onto the bed then said,"this is going to be so much fun."

"What should we watch first?" Chloe asked, as she bit into a red twizzler.

"How about this?" Kaylee asked, as she held up the movie 'Teen Witch'.

Chloe gasped then said,"aw i use to love that movie."

"I know, you remember how after we watched it we wanted to be witches?"

"Yep, who knew years later i would become a witch." Chloe said laughing.

"That reminds me, when are you going to teach me a spell?" Kaylee asked, as she put the movie into the DVD player.

"What kind? Maybe a love spell for Sam." Chloe joked.

Kaylee blushed then said,"no, me and Sam are just friends."

"Right friends, if you say so." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Alright let's watch the movie." Kaylee said, changing the subject. Sure she liked Sam, but she wasn't sure if they should start anything yet or not.

She pushed her thoughts aside then hit the play button before crawling into bed beside Chloe. They had only been watching the movie for a few minutes when there was a light tap on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Chloe called out.

Sam opened the door then poked his head in before asking,"why are you two being so loud this early in the morning?"

"Sorry Sam." They both called out, with guilty looks on their faces.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he opened the door wider and walked into the room.

"Watching movies and eating junk food." Chloe answered.

"Why?"

"Cause we're hiding away from the world for a few hours." Kaylee said.

"You want to join us?" Chloe asked.

"Nah, i wouldn't want to interrupt you're girly time."

"Aw come on Sammy, join us." Chloe said, as she patted the empty bed beside her.

"We have chocolate." Kaylee added, as she held out a candy bar.

"No thanks."

"Please?" Kaylee asked, as she poked her bottom lip out.

Sam sighed and threw his hands up in surrender before saying,"alright fine, I'll watch the movie."

The girls cheered and clapped their hands as they slid over to make room for Sam, who sat in between them on the bed. Chloe glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Kaylee rest her head on Sam's shoulder.

_"Just friends huh? Yeah right." _She thought to herself with a smile.

As the movie played on, Chloe laid her head on Sam's other shoulder. Kaylee was right, she needed to learn to lean on people more. After her grandpa died, her grandma was to upset to do anything so Chloe had to raise herself and do everything. But now she had a new family, a family that loved her and wanted to protect her. She didn't always have to be the strong one, there were people now who would help her and she was going to start letting them.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Many minutes and shots later, Bailee looked at Dean in shock at everything he told her that has happened recently.

"So let me get this straight, Chloe sacrificed herself to save her sister. Then her mom, who is a angel, sent her back cause she wants her to find some little girl and protect her from demons. Now Sam and Chloe are off finding the girl and you just left? Is that right, did i miss anything?" Bailee asked.

"Yep that's pretty much it, crazy huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is and i should slap the shit out of you."

Dean looked at her in shock then asked,"what? What the hell did i do?"

"What did you do? You left your wife Dean, the wife who just came back to life by the way, and you just up and left her cause she wanted to go on a case."

"Exactly, she just came back to life. The last thing she needs to do is go out in the world and get hurt again."

Bailee looked into his eyes then said sincerely,"Dean don't you realize how strong Chloe is? She has done so much good in such a short amount of time, just look at what she did for me. She was the first one to notice something wasn't right and she fought to get the demon out of me."

"Yeah and look at what it cost her, our baby and she almost died twice." Dean said angrily.

"Dean, she's not made of glass. You can't keep her locked up."

"I don't want to lock her up, i just want to protect her and keep her safe."

"You can, you can protect her while she's by your side fighting evil."

Dean poured liquor into a shot glass then quickly took the shot before saying,"i can't believe you're taking her side."

Bailee chuckled then said,"I'm not on anyone's side, I understand your point and hers. She just came back alive and is probably scared and she needs your now more then ever. But you're upset cause you're scared of losing her again."

He didn't say anything as he poured another shot and waited for her to continue.

"But guess what Dean? If you don't get off of your ass and go to her now to fix things, you might lose her forever."

"You don't understand." Dean tried to argue.

"Yes i do. I love Grayson with all my heart and i want nothing else but to protect him from all the evil in the world, but he's a part of all of this. I can't shield him from the evil, so the best thing i can do is make sure he's prepared to take on anything. He helps me, i help him and we're a team. That's how you and Chloe should be." Bailee laid her hand on top of Dean's then said,"don't hide her from the evil, prepare her for the evil."

Dean nodded his head as he thought about what she said, maybe she was right, maybe he did want to hide Chloe away. He thought that was the best way to keep her safe, but she was hunter and if he trained her she could become one of the best hunters out there.

"Look it's late and you've had a lot to drink. Why don't you go to the guest room and get some sleep." Bailee told him.

"Grayson won't care?" Dean asked her, the last thing he wanted to do was cause problems for Bailee and her watcher/boyfriend.

"Nah he won't care." She said, as she waved her aside. Letting him know it was fine.

"Is that what i think?" Dean asked, when he saw something sparkle on her left hand.

She smiled as she held out her left hand, showing her engagement ring then said,"yep, we're engaged."

"Congratulations." Dean said.

"Thanks, although i should be saying thanks to you. It's cause of you and Chloe that we got engaged."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we saw how happy you two were and we realized in this line of work marriage can work. So he asked and i said yes." She explained with a smile.

"That's great, I'm happy it worked out for you two." He said, as he stood up from the table.

"And it will work for you and Chloe too." She said, as she stood up and hugged him then added,"just get some rest and think about what i said ok?"

"Ok, i will." He promised before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, he was suddenly very tired.

Bailee sighed as she threw the empty bottle of liquor in the trash, it made her sad to see Dean hurting. But it was up to him and Chloe to fix this, there was nothing she or anyone else could do. She looked up at the ceiling and sent up a silent prayer that him and Chloe would be able to work things out, now more then ever they needed to each other.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, sorry i haven't updated sooner, hubs has taken some vacation days off so he's been home since Sunday and I've been distracted hanging out with him lol He's off a few more days this week so I'll try to write when i can. Anyways i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, i know there was a lot of taking and not much action. But i tried to include a cute moment, which is why i wrote the girls watching movies and bonding, i felt like they needed that. Did Bailee surprise you all by helping Dean come to his senses? Big thanks to adaddario, Angelyn, eva972, Dean's Sassy Seductress, AngelSn14, Deangirl93 and sammy crazy ass demon chic for reviewing the last chapter. I think that might be the most i have gotten on a Chloe story, so glad so many of you are still loving the saga. Thank you all for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean sighed and rolled from side to side on the bed in Bailee's guest room. Chloe weighed heavily on his mind, he missed her and he now realized leaving her was a mistake. Bailee was right, instead of hiding Chloe from the evil, he needed to prepare her for the evil. Which was what he was going to do as soon as he got back to her, after apologizing of course.

Dean's eyes popped open when he realized he wasn't alone in the bedroom. He reached under the pillow to grab his handgun before quickly sitting up in bed and pointing the gun at a dark headed woman with icy blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked angrily.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother-in-law?" She asked with a smile.

"So you're Grace James." Dean said, it was more of a statement instead of a question.

"It's nice to meet you Dean."

"What's going on? How did you get in here?"

"I'm not really here."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"All of this is real but it's just a dream."

"Oh." Dean said quietly then asked,"so what are you doing here?"

"The better question is, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be with Chloe."

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face before saying,"I know, i got pissed and left when she told me about the case you sent her on."

"It's your case too. You're suppose to be there to help her."

"Why?" Dean asked, even though he was leaving in the morning to go back to Chloe, he was curious why it was important to Grace that he help.

"Cause you are two are soul mates, you're stronger together. Haven't you ever noticed that?"

Dean had never thought of it before, but now that she mentioned it they were stronger together. When he was with Chloe he felt strong, like he could do anything, nothing could stop him but when he was away from her, he felt weak and not like himself. He hated that feeling.

He looked at Grace before saying quietly,"yeah i noticed."

"Then I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to get away, clear my head but I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"That might be to late, you need to leave now." Grace said with a look of urgency.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Dean asked, as he stood up from the bed. He was beginning to get that feeling, the feeling he always got when Chloe was in danger.

"I don't know." Grace said softly.

You don't know?" Dean asked angrily then added,"you can't just appear to me, tell me to rush back to Chloe but you don't know why. Tell me something."

Grace rolled her eyes then said,"I'm not a psychic Dean, i can only see what's happening now and right now, Chloe and your brother are on the road heading for Virginia."

"Already?"

"Yeah and you should be there."

"Is something bad going to happen?" Dean asked, a feeling of fear creeping up again.

"Dean, I told you I don't know, I'm not..."

"Psychic, i know." He finished for her before grabbing his cellphone off of the table by the bed while mumbling,"i need to stop them."

He looked over at Grace when he heard her chuckle. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"You can't do anything until you wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up Dean, wake up." She whispered.

Dean snapped open his eyes and looked around the empty bedroom, Grace was gone. He sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his hair as he thought about the dream, if that was what it was, he wasn't sure.

He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his cellphone, after checking the time and seeing it was close to sunrise, he quickly dialed Chloe's number. He sighed when there was no answer and her voice message started.

_'Hi, this is Chloe. You know what to do.'_

He waited for the beep then said,"hey babe it's me. Listen i can't even begin to tell you how sorry i am for leaving. I know it's no excuse but i just needed to get away. The thought of losing you again was to much to handle but i realized we're stronger together. I'm on my way back, I want to help you and Sammy on this case. We need to do it together."

He took a deep breath then continued softly,"wait for me, please don't do nothing until i get there. I love you."

After leaving the message, he closed his cellphone shut and sat still in the quiet room. He hoped she got the message in time, he would never forgive himself if something happened.

He left Bailee a quick note, thanking her for her help, then walked out of the house and hit the road. He was ready to get back to his family.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Chloe looked down at her phone as she sat beside Sam in one of her grandpa's sport cars. She saw that she had a missed call and a voice mail from Dean, but was unsure if she should listen to it or not. She missed him a lot, but she wasn't in the mood to fight.

Sam glanced at her phone then looked at her before asking,"shouldn't you listen to that?"

She looked at Sam and sighed then said softly,"i don't know."

"Maybe he's calling to apologize." Sam suggested.

"Or he's calling to yell." She added.

"You'll never know unless you listen to it."

She sighed again before slipping her phone in the front pocket of her light colored blue jeans.

"I'll listen to it later but first we need to get her out of that house." Chloe said, as she looked at the small brick house across the street from where they were parked.

"Any ideas?" Sam asked her.

"Nope, you?"

"No, it's not like we can rush inside and grab her." Sam said, then added,"what did you're mom tell you about the little girl?"

"Her name is Madilyn, she's four years old. Her mom was a hunter, one night she was visited by a angel who told her she was pregnant and she would need to protect the child. Unfortunately the mom was murdered a couple of years ago, probably by a demon and Madilyn's been in foster care ever since. She's been bounced from house to house." Chloe explained.

"And now that's where she is." Sam said, as he pointed to the brick house.

"Which brings us back to how are we going to get her out of the house."

Sam thought for a few minutes before opening his mouth and saying,"maybe we could..."

"Whoa wait, someone is coming out of the house." Chloe interrupted him, when she saw the front door open.

They watched as a small brown headed girl walked out of the house. She was wearing a cream colored dress with a pink sweater over it, she was holding a light pink stuff animal and had a green bag strapped to her back. She walked down the stairs of the porch and across the yard till she made it to the road. She stood on the sidewalk and looked up and down the road, as if she was looking for someone.

"What should we do now?" Sam asked.

"I'll go talk to her." Chloe said, as she grabbed the door handle.

"And say what?"

"I don't know." She mumbled before looking at Sam then added,"if something goes wrong..."

"Don't worry, i got your back." He finished for her.

She gave him a small smile then said,"thanks Sam."

"No problem, now be careful."

"I will." She promised, as she opened the car door and stepped out. It was time.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, i apologize for not updating sooner. I'll be 100% honest i am not happy with this chapter, but i have been trying to write it since Monday but stupid writers block was messing me up. I just wrote through it though and hopefully the chapter is ok enough. Coming up you will meet Madilyn and the return of Dean. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deangirl93, Angelyn, AngelSn14 and arrgitsdana for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading :)_

_Oh I added a picture of Grace and Madilyn on my profile if you want to check it out. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chloe looked back at Sam, who was sitting in the car waiting, she turned back around and took a deep breath as she cautiously approached the little girl. As Chloe got closer, the little girl lifted her head and looked over at Chloe curiously.

Chloe gave her a small smile then said,"hey."

"Hi," She said back, quietly.

"Is your name Maddie?" Chloe asked, she assumed the little girl went by 'Maddie' instead of 'Madilyn', but she was wrong.

Madilyn placed her hands on her hips and sighed dramatically,"Maddie is a baby name, my name's Madilyn Rae Dawson."

"Sorry." She said with a small laugh.

"Are you the one who's going to save me?"

"What?" Chloe asked.

"A angel came to me last night and said a windchaser is going to save me, she also said i should trust them and go with them."

Chloe laughed then asked,"windchaser? Do you mean Winchester?"

"That's what i said." Madilyn said, not hearing the difference in the words.

"Well I'm Chloe Winchester, I'm here to save you." She said, as she held her hand out to Madilyn.

Madilyn placed her small hand in Chloe's bigger one, she smiled at Chloe as she shook her head and said,"you're very pretty, the angel had eyes just like yours."

"That angel is my mom." Chloe said with a smile.

"Your mom is a angel?"

"Yes."

"Do you think my mom is a angel too?"

"She could be."

"Maybe she will visit me in my dreams too." Madilyn said with a hopefully smile.

"Maybe she will." Chloe said, smiling politely then asked,"are you ready to go?"

"Yep, i have pinky pig and my clothes." She said, as she held up her stuff animal then pointed to the green bag strapped to her back.

"Well let's go then." Chloe said, as she held her hand out for Madilyn to take.

After Madilyn grabbed her hand, they took a few steps toward the car but didn't make it far when a middle age woman walked out of the house and called for Madilyn.

"Who is that?" Chloe whispered to Madilyn.

"Kelly, she's been taking care of me for a few weeks."

Kelly ran over to Madilyn and Chloe, she tried to catch her breath and asked,"who are you? Where are you going with Madilyn?"

"Sorry, I'm her aunt, in her mother's will she listed me as Madilyn's guardian." Chloe lied.

Kelly looked at Chloe with a confused look then said,"this is the first i am hearing about this. Maybe i should call Mrs. Smith, she's the social worker."

"I'm sorry, i don't have time to wait, we need to go now." Chloe said, as she turned to walk toward the car again.

"Sorry, but i can't let you leave Chloe."

Chloe and Madilyn turned around to look at Kelly, Madilyn gasped in surprise when Kelly's eyes turned black. Madilyn wrapped her arms around Chloe's legs and hid behind her, every so often she peeked around Chloe's legs to look at Kelly, who had a evil smile on her, usually nice face.

"You can't have her, she is ours. We need her." The demon inside of Kelly said.

"She will never be yours." Chloe said.

"We'll see about that." Kelly said, as she flicked her wrist and caused Chloe to slam against a tree then fall to the ground

Chloe gasped in shock and ignored the pain as Kelly walked toward her. Kelly grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back, forcing Chloe to look at her as she gave her a evil grin then said,"I told you, you can't have her."

"Leave her alone." Madilyn cried.

Kelly looked at the scared little girl and yelled,"go inside the house."

"Don't listen to her Madilyn, run." Chloe called out.

Madilyn wiped the few tears off of her face then looked at Chloe one last time before running away from the demon. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get far away for the woman who use to be Kelly.

"Get back here you little brat." Kelly yelled, as she turned her head to watch Madilyn run down the sidewalk.

"Look what you did." Kelly screamed, as she looked back at Chloe.

"Looks like she's not yours anymore." Chloe said with a smile.

Kelly screamed and pulled Chloe up by her shirt, she punched Chloe in the face then threw her on the ground.

Chloe tried to push her off, as Kelly straddled her waist to stop her from moving around. Chloe was trying her best to throw Kelly off of her, she kicked her legs and moved her arms around, but was having no luck.

"Get the hell off of me, you demon bitch." Chloe yelled at her.

"Now see i was going to kill you quick, but now you're pissing me off." Kelly the demon said angrily.

"You're not killing anyone." Sam said, as he stood over them.

Kelly looked up at Sam, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could get a word out, Sam threw holy water in her face.

Kelly placed her hands on her face as she screamed out in pain, Chloe took the opportunity to push Kelly off of her and quickly stood up from the ground.

As Sam kept throwing holy water on her, Chloe grabbed a black book out of Sam's hand and began to read in latin. Kelly threw her head back and yelled as black smoke flew out of her mouth.

Once all the smoke was gone, her head fell to the ground and she laid perfectly still. Chloe and Sam looked down at her and become concern when she didn't move or open her eyes.

"Is she?" Chloe asked him.

Sam kneeled down and laid a finger against her neck, he looked up at Chloe and nodded his head,"yeah, she's dead."

"We killed her?"

"No, the demon did. Who knows how long she was possessed, she could have been possessed the whole time she had Madilyn." Sam suggested.

"Oh God Madilyn, where is she?" Chloe asked, as she glanced around looking for the little girl.

"She's safe in the car." Sam answered then added,"come on, we need to go."

"What about Kelly?"

"After all the fighting and yelling, I'm sure a neighbor called for help which means we need to get out of here before anyone shows up." Sam said, as he grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her toward the car.

"What's wrong with Kelly?" Madilyn asked, after Chloe and Sam sat down in the car.

"Kelly is...She's..." Chloe tried to think of something to say, how do you tell a four year old, the woman that took care of her was possessed and now she's dead?

"Is she dead?" Madilyn asked quietly with a sad look on her face.

Chloe turned to look at her in the backseat before saying with a apologetic smile,"yes, she's dead. I'm sorry sweetie."

Madilyn looked out the window and watched all the trees fly by, she sighed then looked back at Chloe and asked,"she wasn't the real Kelly was she?"

"No, she wasn't."

"So she was evil?"

"Yeah, she was evil."

"Mama always told me to stay away from evil people."

"That's good advice, your mom was a smart woman." Chloe said with a smile.

"Yes she was." Madilyn said, smiling back.

As Madilyn laid across the backseat, Chloe turned back around and stared straight ahead as Sam drove down the road. She lightly touched her cheek and winced in pain, she didn't have to look to know she had a bruise on her cheek already.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, just a little bruise."

Sam glanced at her face then said,"you also have a cut, I'll check on it when we get to where we're going. Which reminds me, where are we going?"

"Home." She said with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Sam drove all night and into the next morning, finally close to lunchtime he parked beside Chloe's house and turned off the car.

"Where are we?" Madilyn asked, as she sat up on her knees and looked out the front windshield at the huge white house.

"This is my house, you'll be safe here." Chloe told her.

"Ok." She said, as she opened the door and jumped out of the car.

Sam and Chloe quickly got out of the car and followed her to the front door. Madilyn stood on her tip-toes and turned the door knob then ran inside the house, crashing into Kaylee.

"Whoa slow down little one." Kaylee said, as she helped Madilyn off the floor.

"Sorry." She said smiling then asked,"who are you?"

"I'm Kaylee and you must be Madilyn."

"Are you a windchaser too?" Madilyn asked.

"A what?" Kaylee asked, confused.

"A Winchester." Chloe explained, as she walked into the house.

"Oh." Kaylee said laughing then looked at Madilyn and said,"no, I'm not a Winchester. I'm Lo's sister."

"Who's Lo?" Madilyn asked.

"That's me, my friends call me Lo." Chloe told her.

"Can i call you Lo?"

"Sure, if you want to."

Madilyn looked up, down and all around the foyer then said,"wow your house is huge."

"Do you want to see your room?" Chloe asked her.

"I have a room?"

"Sure, follow me." Chloe said, as she begin to walk upstairs.

Kaylee smiled as she watched Madilyn run after Chloe, she looked back over at Sam and smiled,"she's so cute."

"Yeah, she was pretty quiet in the car but now i think she's getting comfortable with us."

"I'm glad you're back." Kaylee said with a shy smile.

"So am i, I...um...i missed you."

"I missed you too Sam."

"Oh would you two kiss already?" Chloe joked, as she walked down the stairs.

Kaylee looked away and blushed, while she was looking away Sam looked over at her and smiled. He couldn't deny that he really liked Kaylee and he knew she felt the same but something was holding her back, he just didn't know what.

"Why don't you two go grab something to eat?" Chloe suggested.

"I don't know, maybe i should stay here and help you with Madilyn." Kaylee said.

"I can handle one little girl. You two go and have fun."

"But..."

"No buts, just go." Chloe said, as she pushed them toward the front door.

Chloe smiled when she closed the front door, it was time for those two to spend a little time together. She knew Sam was crazy about Kaylee and she also knew that Kaylee liked Sam, she was just scared. Her last relationship didn't end well, but she needed to realize Sam was nothing like Nick.

Chloe looked over at the stairs when she heard Madilyn running down them, Chloe smiled,"how do you like your room?"

"It's so big, i love it." She said happily.

"I know it's a little plain now, but we can decorate it later if you want."

"Can we paint the room pink?"

"If that's what you want."

"Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Madilyn asked, changing the subject.

Chloe smiled, the more she was around Madilyn the more she was beginning to learn that she never stayed on one subject for to long. Even though the little girl has had a rough life, losing her mother at a young age and living in foster care, she was still a happy and hyper little girl.

"Sure, let's go into the kitchen and find something."

They took a few steps toward the kitchen when the doorbell rang, stopping them in their tracks.

Chloe looked down at Madilyn and said,"go ahead in the kitchen and I'll be right there."

"Ok." She said before running into the kitchen.

"Well that was fast." She said as she opened the door, thinking it was Sam or Kaylee but she was wrong.

She stood frozen in place when she saw Dean standing in front of her, she didn't know if she should be happy or angry at him as he looked at her and smiled.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, not sure if i liked this chapter or not but yay Dean is back lol. Big thanks to Dean's Sassy Seductress, Deangirl93 and Angelyn for reviewing the last chapter. Hope everyone liked this chapter, thanks for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"So can i...can i come in?" Dean asked after a few minutes of Chloe just staring at him with a blank expression on her face. He couldn't tell if she was happy, sad or angry about his return.

Chloe blinked her eyes and shook her head, coming out of a trance. She opened the door wider and said,"yeah sure, come in."

She watched his every move as he walked into the house, she was surprised to see him. She had missed him every second that he was gone, but she was unsure how to feel with him being back now. Sure she was happy he was back, but she was still upset that he left to begin with.

He took a few steps inside then turned around and looked at her. They stood still, staring at each other again, both trying to figure out what to say.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he closed his mouth then opened it again, ready to apologize. Before he could say anything, Madilyn ran from the kitchen calling for Chloe.

"Loe, I'm hungry." She whined.

"I know sweetie, I'll be there in a second." Chloe told her.

Madilyn looked up at Dean and asked,"who are you?"

"I'm Dean and who are you?" Dean said smiling, as he squatted down to her height.

"I'm Madilyn."

"That's a cute name for a cute little girl." He said, as he poked her in the stomach causing her to giggle.

As Madilyn giggled, Chloe smiled as she watched Dean interact with Madilyn. Chloe laid a hand on her stomach as she thought about the baby they lost, she always thought Dean would be a good father but after watching him with Madilyn, she knew he would be a amazing father one day. She turned her head and took a deep breath to hold the tears back, she missed her baby.

Dean looked up at Chloe and noticed the sad expression on her face, he wasn't sure what was wrong, but he was going to find out. He looked back at Madilyn and said,"why don't you go watch some tv?"

"Will you watch tv with me?" Madilyn asked with a hopeful smile.

"Actually i was going to talk to Chloe." Dean told her.

"Oh." She said sadly, as she lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"Talking can wait, go watch tv with her and I'll make some lunch." Chloe told him.

"Then we can talk?"

"Then we can talk." She answered, as she turned around and walked to the kitchen.

"Can we watch tv now?" Madilyn asked him.

"Yeah let's go."

"Can pinky pig watch with us?"

"Um...sure." Dean said, unsure what a pinky pig was.

"Ok, I'll go get him." She said before running up the stairs to grab her pink stuff animal.

Dean smiled as he watched her run upstairs, like Chloe, he couldn't help but think about their baby. He wondered, would the baby had been a hyper little girl like Madilyn or a quiet little boy the way Sam was when he was young. For the first time in awhile, he felt a pain in his heart at the loss. He never thought he wanted kids until they lost their baby and being around Madilyn was bring those feelings back.

He glanced into the kitchen and saw Chloe moving around the room as she prepared lunch, he had missed her so much while he was gone. He missed their closeness, he missed their baby, he missed everything. In that moment he realized what he wanted, a family.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"Was that Dean we just passed?" Kaylee asked Sam, as they drove down the road.

"I think so." Sam said, as he glanced in the rear-view mirror.

"It's about time he came back."

"You don't think Chloe is going to kill him do you?" Sam jokingly asked.

"Nah, she'll just slap him around a little." Kaylee said laughing.

Sam laughed back as he pulled into the parking lot of a small diner, he turned off the car then looked at Kaylee,"I'm glad Chloe made us go out."

"Me too, i bet it's going to be tense back at the house."

"Yeah but i mean, I'm glad to be spending some alone time with you."

Kaylee blushed and smiled before saying,"I like spending time with you too Sam, but..."

"But what?" He asked, when she didn't finish her sentence.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

Sam turned in his seat to look at her better then asked,"scared of what?"

"I'm all screwed up Sam. I was never good at relationship, I've only dated, kissed and slept with one guy and you saw how that turned out."

"I'm not Nick."

"I know, but..."

"I don't think you do know that." He interrupted her, then added,"I think deep down you're worried I'm going to start treating you the way he did so you push me away."

Kaylee closed her eyes as tears fell down her face, he was right, she had been pushing him away. Even thought she knew he wasn't Nick, she feared he would turn into Nick. Once upon a time Nick was a nice guy too, then he changed. She couldn't handle seeing Sam change into a bad guy, she didn't think her heart could take it.

Sam wiped the tears off of her face then laid his both hands on either side of her face and said,"Kaylee i promise you, i will never hurt you. I just want a chance, a chance to show you the way you should be treated. You should be loved, cherished and protected, all i want is a chance to do that. Just give me a chance."

"Ok." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, making sure he heard her right.

"I said...ok." She said again, smiling.

"Really?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Really."

He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips then wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She hasn't felt this happy in a long time, even in the beginning she didn't feel this way with Nick. Sure, she loved Nick a lot but she never felt butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her. But with Sam, she felt butterflies when he looked at her, touched her and kissed her.

_"I could get use to this feeling."_ She thought to herself with a smile as she kissed Sam again.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-aw Kaylee and Sam are so cute lol They are my second fave couple after Dean and Chloe of course lol Also how cute is it that Madilyn calls Chloe, 'Loe' instead of 'Lo'. I apologize for the short chapter, but i hope everyone still liked the chapter, i personally thought it was cute lol. Big thanks to __Dean's Sassy Seductress, adaddario, Deangirl93 and Angelyn for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks all for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chloe was lost in thought as she made two turkey sandwiches in the kitchen. She was thinking of all she had lost in the past and all she wanted in the future, she wanted Dean, she wanted a family.

She cut one sandwich in half for her and Madilyn then sat the other one in a plate for Dean. She placed some potato chips on three plates then walked out of the kitchen and over to the living room.

She stopped at the doorway and peeked in the room when she noticed it was quiet inside the room, what she saw made her smile.

Dean was laid on his back on the couch with Madilyn laying beside him, her back was against the back of the couch and her head was laid on his chest, they were both fast asleep.

Chloe walked quietly into the room and kneeled down beside the couch, she gently shook Dean's shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes then turned his head to look at her.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"I think she likes you." She said quietly while nodding her head toward Madilyn.

"I think i like her too, she's a sweet little girl." He said smiling.

"Yeah she is." Chloe said, as she lightly ran a hand over Madilyn's hair.

Dean looked into her eyes then said,"Chloe, I..."

"Lunch is ready, if you're hungry." She interrupted.

"I'm not hungry, but i do want to talk to you."

She nodded her head then said,"ok, let's talk in the kitchen so we don't wake her up."

Dean slowly moved Madilyn off of him and gently laid her on the couch then stood up. Chloe grabbed a small blanket from the back of the couch to cover her up before they both walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

While walking to the kitchen, Chloe had many thoughts running in her head. She wondered what Dean would say, she wondered where he had been. What if the time apart made him realize he didn't want to be with her anymore? What if he left again, she didn't think her heart could handle that again.

When they made it into the kitchen, Dean stood near the door way as she took several steps into the room and stood with her back toward him.

He took a deep breath, then released it slowly before saying."baby, I am so sorry. I..."

She turned around with tears in her eyes, she took a few quick steps toward him and laid a finger against her lips before saying,"shh don't say anything."

As she walked toward him, Dean was unsure about what she was going to do. For a brief moment he thought she was going to slap him, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. If by some chance he was going to leave again, she wanted to hold him one last time.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and took a deep breath, he smiled when her caught a whiff of her fruity shampoo. He had missed holding her and he had no intentions of ever letting go or leaving again.

"God i missed you so much baby." He whispered, as he rested his chin on top of her head.

She raised her head from his chest then looked up at him and said,"i missed you too."

"I'm so sorry i left, i just couldn't imagine losing you again but now i see that you were right." He gave her a small smile then continued."I see that little girl in there and i realize you were right to go after her. She's just a child, she doesn't deserve any of this. We need to protect her and we will, together."

"It makes me so happy to hear you say that. What changed your mind?"

"Bailee."

"You went to see Bailee?" She asked with a sad look on her face. Even though she knew Bailee wasn't after Dean now, that before it was cause she was possessed, it still hurt to know he ran to her.

"Yeah, but i swear nothing happened. We just talked."

"I believe you, it's just..."

"Just what?" He asked, when she didn't finish the sentence.

"Nothing." She whispered, as she lowered her head.

"Hey, don't shut down. Talk to me." He said, as he placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at her.

"It's just, you left me and ran to her." She said sadly.

Dean took a deep breath and slowly released it, he never thought she would feel like that. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he just needed to get away.

He laid his hands on either side of her face then and looked into her eyes then said,"i swear i never meant to hurt you. I wasn't running to her, i didn't even know i was going there till i parked the car in front of her house. There is nothing between me and Bailee, we're just friends. You are the one i love, you are the one i want to be with forever, ok?"

"Ok." She said, then added,"sorry for being jealous."

He chuckled then said,"it's ok, i like that my girl is all jealous. It's kind of a turn on."

She rolled her eyes and laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck then said,"I'm glad you're back."

"So am i." He said smiling, before leaning forward and softly kissing her lips.

"I love you." She whispered after the kiss.

"I love you too." He whispered back before kissing her lips again.

She twirled his hair around her fingers as she turned her head and deepened the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close against him. He couldn't get enough of her, he wanted to touch and kiss every inch of her.

"And their back." Kaylee joked, as her and Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Sam asked.

Chloe and Dean pulled away from each other then looked over at their siblings, who were holding hands.

"Whoa what's that all about?" Dean asked, as he pointed down at their hands.

Sam looked at Kaylee and grinned then looked at his brother and said,"we're together."

"Together as in dating?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"Yep." Kaylee said with a huge grin on her face.

"That's great you two." Chloe said.

Sam and Kaylee looked at each other and smiled happily.

"Well I'm going to go check on Madilyn." Chloe said.

"I'll come with you." Kaylee said, as she followed Chloe out of the kitchen.

Once the girls left the room, the brothers looked at each other and were unsure about what the say.

Finally Sam cleared his throat and asked,"so you're back?"

"Yeah."

"For good?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Sam said then added,"you know you hurt her bad right?"

Dean sighed then said,"yeah, yeah i know."

"Just don't hurt her again." Sam mumbled, as he turned to walk out of the room. He had only taken a few steps when he turned back around and said,"oh yeah by the way, Chloe wasn't the only you hurt when you left."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and sighed as Sam walked out of the kitchen. He needed to find a way to make things up to his wife and brother, he needed to earn their trust again and he would. He just didn't know how.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

"So you and Sam huh?" Chloe asked Kaylee once they exited the kitchen.

"Yep, me and Sam." She said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you two, i really am. Sam is just the type of man you need."

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

Chloe turned to look at her then said,"don't worry Kay, he won't be like Nick. I promise."

"I know, i guess I'm just not use to being happy. Seems like anytime i did have a little bit of happiness in my life something bad would happen."

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen or if it does me and the guys will take care of it." Chloe promised.

"I hope you're right." Kaylee said with a small smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-i know it's a lame place to end the chapter, but there was a lot of talking going on and i didn't want it to get boring. So everyone is back together and things are good. I hope Dean and Chloe's talk didn't disappoint anyone. I know it seems she got over it quick but i didn't want to drag things out, i wanted them back together lol. Coming up I'm thinking of writing some cute moments with the couples and Madilyn then maybe some drama lol If any of you have any ideas send me a message, i won't promise i will use them but if i do i will give you credit for it. Big thanks to adaddario, Deangirl93, Dean's bbygirl, AngelSn14, Angelyn, Dean's Sassy Seductress and sam and dean crazy ass wrench for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, i know it's not the best. Thanks all for reading :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Later that evening, Chloe walked out of the bathroom, wearing her favorite pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top, after taking a long relaxing shower. After walking downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and over to the stainless steel refrigerator. She opened one of the refrigerator doors before glancing inside wondering what to make for dinner.

"Hey Lo." Kaylee called out, as she walked into the kitchen holding a empty glass.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

Kaylee held up the empty glass then said,"Madilyn wants another glass of milk."

"Oh, is she getting hungry? I was thinking of making some dinner."

"She hasn't said anything about being hungry, but we can ask her."

"So what are the guys doing?" Chloe asked.

"Our big strong men are watching cartoons with Madilyn and are laughing harder then she is, i might add." Kaylee said laughing.

"Which cartoon are they watching?" Chloe asked laughing.

"Tom and Jerry."

"Well that is a funny cartoon."

"But they're grown men, they shouldn't be laughing harder at a cartoon then a four year old."

Chloe shrugged then said,"I laugh at cartoons, you know how much i love South Park."

"Yeah but you're weird." Kaylee said joking.

"At least i don't cry at commercials." Chloe joked back.

"I can't help it. They show all of those poor kitties and doggies with that sad song playing, it's so sad."

"Yeah it is pretty sad." Chloe agreed.

"Anyway i had a idea."

"What?"

"Instead of you making dinner, how about Sam and I take Madilyn out so you and Dean can spend some time together." Kaylee suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, after being apart for a few days you two need some alone time."

"Thanks Kay." Chloe said smiling.

"No problem. Now let's go tell the guys the plan." Kaylee said, as she walked out of the kitchen.

As the girls walked into the living room, they couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them. Sam was sitting at one end of the couch and was laughing so hard, he was slapping his leg and Dean, who had Madilyn sitting in his lap giggling on the other side of the couch, had tears in his eyes from laughing at the cartoon cat and mouse that was playing on the big screen tv.

When Dean heard laughter behind him, he turned his head and smiled when he saw his wife,"hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothing." She said with a smile then asked,"what's up with you?"

"Not much, just sitting here with Madilyn while she watches cartoons." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh so you're only watching cartoons cause of Madilyn?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, cause of Madilyn and Sam." He answered.

"What?" Sam called out then added,"you're the one that picked Tom and Jerry."

"No Madilyn picked it." Dean argued.

"No she didn't." Sam argued back.

"Yes she did."

"No she didn't."

"Hey kids, that's enough." Kaylee called out, stopping the brothers from arguing.

Chloe shook her head and chuckled as she kneeled in front of Madilyn then asked,"Madilyn, sweetie, did you want to watch Tom and Jerry?"

Madilyn looked up at Dean, who was nodding his head, telling her to say 'yes', then she looked over at Chloe, unsure about what to say. She didn't want to get her new friend Dean in trouble, but she also didn't want to lie to her friend Chloe.

"Dean, don't tell her what to say." Chloe said to him when she saw him nodding his head.

"I wasn't, i was just nodding my head to the show." He said, flashing her his sexy grin.

"Uh-huh sure." She said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ok we all know Dean is the one who wanted to watch cartoons, so can we move on now?" Kaylee asked.

"But i didn't..." Dean tried to argue.

"Yes you did." Madilyn said quietly.

Dean looked at the little girl in fake shock then asked,"are you telling on me?"

She shook her head 'no' then begin to giggle as Dean tickled her stomach.

"Yes you are telling on me." He said, as he continued to tickle her.

"Loe, help me." Madilyn called out before giggling again.

"Alright Dean, that's enough." Chloe said, as she laughed at her husband and little girl.

"Ok, I'll stop." He said, as he moved his hands and watched as Madilyn climbed down from his lap before reaching out and grabbing Chloe.

He pulled her down onto his lap then said,"beside i would rather be tickling you."

"Don't you dare." She warned him laughing.

"Alright how about a kiss then?"

"I'll take a kiss." She said smiling before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Guys don't do that in here." Sam groaned.

"Yeah, there's a little girl in the room." Kaylee added.

"Right, that and cause i don't want to see it." Sam said.

"Don't hate Sam, it's not a good look for you." Dean told him after kissing Chloe.

Sam rolled his eyes before saying,"I'm not hating."

"Yeah you are. No need to be jealous."

"I'm not."

"I have a idea." Kaylee called out, stopping the brothers from arguing again.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking we could take Madilyn out so Dean and Lo can have some alone time." Kaylee told him.

"Sounds good to me." Dean said, as he grinned at Chloe.

"Do you want to go out with me and Sam?" Kaylee asked Madilyn.

"Can we see a movie and eat lots of popcorn and candy?" Madilyn asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want to do." Kaylee answered.

Madilyn smiled happily then grabbed Kaylee's hand and begin to pull her toward the front door.

"I guess we're going to the movies." Sam said with a laugh, as he stood up from the couch.

"Be back later." Sam called out to the couple as he followed his girlfriend and little girl out the door.

"So what should we do?" Dean asked Chloe after the front door closed.

"I could make us some dinner." She suggested.

"Or we could go straight to dessert." He said with a grin before leaning forward and kissing her.

"Mmm, i always did like having my dessert first." She whispered after the kiss.

"Maybe we should move this upstairs." He suggested.

"Good plan." She said before standing up from the couch.

Before she could take a step out of the room, Dean stood up and picked her up bridal style. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he walked up the stairs then walked into their bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, then laid down beside her on his side. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to his before kissing her passionately.

She ran her hand through his hair then moaned as he kissed down the side of her neck. She arched her back and moaned louder when he lightly bite the skin near her collarbone.

He grinned against her skin, he knew he had hit her turn on spot.

Not wanting to waste another minute, Chloe grabbed the bottom of the dark colored t-shirt he was wearing and pulled it over his head. Once his shirt was gone, he quickly removed the tank top she was wearing and tossed it on the floor. He bite his lip and moaned when he looked down at her perky breast as she begin to breath heavily, just waiting on him to touch her. She couldn't wait to feel his hands and mouth all over her body.

He lowered his head and took her left nipple into his mouth as he lightly massaged her right breast.

"Oh God Dean, i need you right now." She moaned.

"Fine by me." He mumbled before removing his blue jeans and boxers.

He kissed down her stomach then grabbed her pajama bottoms and panties, he pulled them both off at the same time then tossed them aside.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, as he laid on top of her and slowly entered her.

He looked into her eyes before whispering,"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back then added,"always and forever."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later, Kaylee unlocked the front door and opened the door wide so Sam could walk inside while holding a sleeping Madilyn. They quietly walked upstairs then into Madilyn's bedroom.

Sam slowly laid her down on the bed as Kaylee removed her shoes then covered her up. Once the little girl was safe in her bed, Sam and Kaylee stood side by side as they watched her sleep.

"I can't believe i sat in a movie theater and watched a princess movie." Sam whispered, then added," I hunt monsters, I do not watch princesses and princes live happily ever after."

Kaylee quietly laughed then whispered,"but it was worth it. Did you see how much fun she was having?"

Sam looked down at the little girl again and smiled before whispering,"yeah, your right. It was worth it."

Kaylee reached down and pushed a lock of hair off of Madilyn's face then whispered,"she is so cute."

"Yeah she is." Sam agreed.

"Do you want kids Sam?"

Sam looked down at the floor as he thought about her question. There was a time he did want kids, back when he was with Jessica, back before he started hunting with Dean. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted any or not.

"I don't know, maybe one day." He told her honestly.

"Yeah me too, maybe one day."

"It's getting late, let's go to bed." Sam said, as he laid his hand on the small of her back and led her to the bedroom door and out into the hall.

Once they were in the hall, Kaylee wrapped her arms around Sam's neck then said,"i had a great time with you tonight."

"So did i." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled then leaned forward to press her lips against his. Sam tried not to pull her body closer to his so she could feel how turned on he was right now. After all she had been through the last thing he wanted to do was to push her into sex before she was ready.

Before the kiss could go to far, he pulled away from her then lightly kissed her lips before saying,"night, see you in the morning."

"Where are you going?" She asked him, as he reached out to open the door to the spare bedroom.

"Going to my room." He answered.

"Or you could come to my room." She said with a smile.

"Really?"

She nodded her head 'yes' as she reached out and grabbed his hand to lead him to her bedroom door. Once inside the room, she looked up at him with a nervous look on her face.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

Kaylee didn't say anything as she slowly unbuttoned the light colored dressed she had on and let it fall to the floor.

Sam tried to control the urge to reach out and touch her tan skin as she stood in front of him in a white bra and panties, he wanted to find out if it was as soft as it looked.

She looked into his eyes as she slowly reached behind her and unclip her bra. After she dropped the bra on the floor, she subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest.

He took a step toward her and removed her arms before saying,"don't, don't cover up your body and hide from me."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous."

"Don't be." He said before holding her hand and bringing it up to his mouth. He lightly kissed the back of her hand then said,"you know i won't hurt you right?"

"I know." She whispered.

"And if you want to stop at any time, just say the word ok?"

"Ok." She said, then she smiled and added,"but i don't want to stop. I want you Sam, all of you."

He smiled at her before leaning forward and kissing her passionately. She ran her hands down his back and grabbed the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing, he raised his arms as she pushed the shirt up and over his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his, she could feel herself getting more turned on as she rubbed against the front of his pants.

As he laid his hand flat on her back, feeling her soft skin, she quickly unbuttoned his blue jeans and pushed them down, along with his boxers. He moved his hands from her back to her hips before pushing her panties down.

Once they were both naked, they laid down in the bed together. Kaylee quickly grabbed the blanket and tried to cover up, but Sam stopped her and pushed the blanket aside.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" He asked her.

She slowly shook her head 'no' as she tried to keep the tears away. Nick never told her she was beautiful, he would tell her the opposite actually. He hardly ever wanted to make love to her, but the few times he did, he wanted her to cover up as much as possible and turn the lights out. He said it made it easier to picture someone else so he can get through it.

Sam wiped a lone tear off of her cheek and tried not to get angry. He knew she was thinking of her ex, that man really screwed up this beautiful woman laying before him.

Sam made a promise to himself to make this woman feel beautiful and loved, like she deserved. He spent a few minutes touching and kissing ever part of her body. There was not one spot he did not give attention to.

He couldn't help but smile every time she arched her back or moaned as he kissed her all over.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered against her skin as he lightly kissed her stomach then begin to kiss up to her chest till he reached her face.

"Say it." He said with his lips a few inches from hers.

"Say what?" She asked confused.

"Say your beautiful."

"Sam, I'm not..." She tried to argue.

"Say it." He said again.

"I'm beautiful." She said quietly.

"And you're all mine." He said, as he kissed her and slowly entered her.

"Oh God Sam. I am all yours." She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

For the rest of the night, Sam kept his promise. Kaylee had never felt more beautiful as she did right now. She looked into Sam's eyes and smiled as she felt herself falling in love with this amazing man and she couldn't be happier.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey all, sorry i haven't updated this story in awhile. I had some personal things going on in my life and i was just to depressed to write but now hopefully things are getting better so I'm slowly getting back into updating my stories. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i apologize for the lame sex scenes, you all know by know i suck at them lol Anyway, thank you all for reading, reviewing or adding. I will update again soon :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

For the next month, things in the house couldn't be better. Everyone's life had turned into a nice routine and everyone was happy. In the morning, the brothers would watch cartoons with Madilyn while the girls made breakfast. In the afternoon, everyone would take turns playing with Madilyn or they all would sit around playing candyland. Then at night after Madilyn was sound asleep in her bed, the two couples would go to their separate bedrooms for some grown-up fun.

Chloe and Dean's marriage had never been stronger, and Kaylee and Sam were growing closer and their relationship was becoming more serious. Even though Kaylee was incredibly happy with the way her life and relationship was going, she couldn't help but be a little worried. Anytime her life was going well, something always happened to screw it up.

She was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen one morning, worrying about things when Chloe walked into the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Morning sis."

"Morning." Kaylee answered back quietly.

"Everything ok?" Chloe asked with a concern look on her face, as she folded her arms and laid them on the counter before leaned toward Kaylee.

"I hope so."

"I would ask if everything was ok with you and Sam, but after the noises i heard last night, i would say things are going great." Chloe said with a grin, she was very happy for her sister and brother-in-law. After everything they had both been through, they deserved each other. She couldn't imagine anyone better for Sam then her sister and vice versa.

Kaylee lowered her head and blushed before saying,"yes, things with Sam are great."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That is the problem." Kaylee stated.

"I don't follow." Chloe said with a confused look.

Kaylee took a deep breath before explaining,"like i said, things are great and that's what worries me. Every time things go great, something happens to mess everything up."

"That's crazy Kay, nothing is going to happen."

"Look at all the bad stuff that has happened, plus demons are still after Madilyn." Kaylee pointed out.

"You're right, bad stuff has happened but so has a lot of good stuff. Nick is finally out of your life, me and Dean are great, you're with Sam and we have that sweet little girl sleeping upstairs." Chloe said with a smile then added,"i know you're a worrier, but you can't live your life just waiting for something bad to happen. Yes something bad could happen and it probably will, but it's how you handle the problem not what the problem is."

"Yeah, you're right." Kaylee said with a small smile.

"Besides if and when the demons show up, i know i speak for the guys when i say, we will do whatever we can to protect Madilyn."

"I want to help too, i love that little girl."

"So do i." Chloe said smiling, then added,"we'll ask the guys to teach you some things later."

"Speaking of the guys, are they still sleeping?" Kaylee asked.

"Oh yes, i think Madilyn wore them out last night." Chloe said with a laugh, as she thought about the night before. Madilyn wanted to playing 'horsey', she spent the whole night riding on Dean and Sam's back as they crawling across the living room floor on their hands and knees.

"Or either you wore Dean out." Kaylee added with a laugh.

Now it was Chloe's turn to lower her head and blush before changing the subject.

"So breakfast?" She asked Kaylee, as she walked over to the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Nah, none for me." Kaylee answered.

"Don't tell me you're still worried about things?"

"No i feel better now, it's just my stomach feels a little weird today." Kaylee said, as she laid a hand on her flat stomach.

"Well you did eat a lot of pizza last night." Chloe said, thinking it was just a stomach ache.

"I hope that's it."

"Wait, you don't think you're..." Chloe begin to ask, as she walked back over to the breakfast bar and stood in front of Kaylee.

"I don't know." Kaylee answered before jumping out of her seat and begin to pace across the floor, then added,"but i am a few days late."

"Why haven't you taken a test?"

"Cause I'm scared."

"You have to take a test Kay, it's the only way to know for sure."

"Take one with me." Kaylee pleaded, as she stopped pacing and stood in front of Chloe.

"But I'm not the one who's pregnant."

"And maybe I'm not either, but i would feel so much better if you took one with me."

"Alright fine, let run to the store while everyone is sleeping."

"Thank you Lo." Kaylee said, as she leaned forward and hugged her sister tight.

"You can thank me by naming your child after me." Chloe said with a small laugh, as they walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After a quick trip to the store to buy two pregnancy test, Chloe and Kaylee stood side by side in front of the bathroom mirror, as they waited to see if Kaylee was indeed pregnant or not.

Kaylee looked straight ahead at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, she slowly released it then asked,"is it time to look at the stick?"

Chloe looked at the time on her cellphone then answered,"no, there's about five minutes left."

Kaylee didn't say anything for a few minutes, finally she looked at Chloe through the mirror before asking quietly,"what if i am? What if I'm pregnant, how am i going to tell Sam?"

Chloe turned her sister around to face her, than placed her hands on her shoulders before saying,"hey, calm down. You don't even know if you are pregnant, but if you are we'll deal with it."

"He's going to freak out, i know he is." Kaylee said, as tears filled her eyes.

"No he's not, when i found out i was pregnant he was just as excited as Dean. He even went to the doctors appointment with me and Dean." Chloe said with a sad smile as she thought back to that day. She would never forget the excited look on Dean's face when she told him they were going to have a baby.

She lowered her head and closed her eyes as another memory filled her mind, she laid her hands on her stomach and felt tears fill her eyes as she saw in her mind the devastated look on Dean's face when they found out she had lost their baby. There isn't a day that goes by, that she doesn't think about the baby and what could have been. She never knew she even wanted kids till she found out about the baby then in a instant it was gone. Now she just hoped her and Dean would have a chance to be parents again one day.

Kaylee reached out and grabbed one of Chloe's hand, she squeezed it softly for support before saying,"I'm sorry, i know all this pregnancy talk is bringing back bad memories."

Chloe wiped away the tears from the corner of her eyes before looking up at Kaylee with a small smile then said,"no it's ok, if you are pregnant i am going to be so happy for you and i will be there for you every step of the way."

"Thank you." Kaylee whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome."

Kaylee smiled as she wrapped her arms around Chloe for a hug then asked again,"so is it time?"

Chloe leaned back, breaking the hug then glanced at the time on her cellphone again before saying,"yep, it's time."

The two girls turned around to face the mirror again before looking down at the two sticks that were sitting on the bathroom counter. They both slowly reached out to pick up their stick to look for the little blue lines.

"Oh my God." Kaylee whispered, as she looked down at her test stick.

Chloe looked over at Kaylee's stick then looked down at her own before repeating,"oh my God."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hehehe left you all with a cliffhanger, so do you all think Kaylee is pregnant? Could Chloe be pregnant? Stay tuned to find out. Thank you to everyone who read the chapter, i hope you liked it. Also big thanks to Angelyn, adaddario, Coffee to go, Carver Edlund and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Oh my God." Kaylee said again, as she raised her head and smiled happily at herself in the mirror.

She laid the pregnancy test on the counter then looked over at her sister Chloe and said,"I'm not pregnant, how great is that?"

"Yeah...th-that's great." Chloe mumbled as she continued to look at her pregnancy test in shock.

"That is such a huge weight off of my shoulder." Kaylee said, as she threw her test and the box into the small wastebasket.

"Uh-huh." Chloe mumbled, still looking at the small stick in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked her, she was starting to become concern by the look on Chloe's face.

"I'm...I'm..." Chloe stuttered, as she turned the stick around to show Kaylee.

"Oh my God, no way." Kaylee called out, as she grabbed the stick from Chloe's hand then asked,"you're pregnant?"

"I-I guess, that's what it says." Chloe said, still in shock.

"You're pregnant." Kaylee said quietly, as she sat the test on the counter then grabbed both of Chloe's hands.

"I know." Chloe said quietly.

"You're pregnant." Kaylee said louder.

"I'm pregnant." Chloe called out with a huge smile on her face.

Kaylee cheered then threw her arms around Chloe before saying,"I can't believe this, I'm so excited for you."

"Me too, this is amazing." Chloe said with happy tears in her eyes.

"I call godmother." Kaylee said smiling, after she broke the hug.

"You got it." Chloe said laughing.

"Come on, let's go tell the guys." Kaylee said, as she grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her toward the bathroom door.

"No wait."

"Why? Don't you want to tell Dean?"

"Of course i do, but i want to surprise him." Chloe said smiling,"like maybe make him a special dinner and tell him."

"That would be sweet."

"So don't say a word ok?"

"I won't." Kaylee promised.

Chloe glanced over at the counter and smiled when she saw the positive sign on the test then said,"I still can't believe I'm pregnant."

"Me too, this is not how i thought the test would go but I'm glad it did." Kaylee said, as she picked up the stick and smiled.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, before she could there was a knock at the door.

The knock startled Kaylee, causing her to drop Chloe's pregnancy test on the floor. Without the girls seeing, it slide across the floor and behind the toilet, out of sight.

"Damn it." Kaylee whispered.

"We have to find that test." Chloe whispered to her.

Before either girl could move there was another knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Kaylee? Chloe? Are you two in there?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah. B-be right out." Chloe called out.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Where the hell is that stick?" Kaylee mumbled, as she glanced around the bathroom and ignored Sam's question.

While the girls looked around for the test, Sam leaned against the door and tried to hear what was going on inside the bathroom. He wasn't sure if one of the girls were sick or if something else was going on.

He was still leaned against the door, when Dean walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. He gave his brother a weird look then said,"you know there are these neat things called a doorknob, you can get into a room a lot quicker by using it."

"Not when it's locked." Sam fired back.

"Why is it locked? Who's in there?"

"Kaylee and Chloe."

"Why are they in there?" Dean asked, confused.

"I don't know. they won't answer."

Dean walked over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly before calling out,"Chloe? Is everything ok?"

"Yes." Chloe answered him before looking at Kaylee and whispering,"did you find it yet?"

"No." Kaylee whispered back.

"Wait i see it, it's over there." Chloe whispered, as she pointed over toward the toilet.

"I'll get it." Kaylee whispered, as she walked across the floor and squatted down to reach behind the toilet.

"Chloe, open the door." Dean called out, as he rattled the doorknob.

"Hang on, be right out." Chloe said out loud, then asked Kaylee quietly,"you got it?"

"Not yet, hold on."

"Open this door now or I'll break it down." Dean said, he was starting to worry.

"Almost got it." Kaylee whispered to Chloe, as she struggled to grab the stick.

"I'm coming in." Dean called out, as he used his body to push against the door.

"Got it." Kaylee said, as she grabbed the small white stick then quickly stood up just as Dean busted in the door.

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked, as he looked at the girls.

"Nothing." Chloe answered.

"Then why was the door locked?" Dean asked.

"Can't we have a little privacy around here?" Kaylee asked, as she slipped the stick in her back pocket.

"So everything is ok?" Sam asked.

"Of course, everything's great." Kaylee answered him.

Kaylee walked over to Sam and quickly kissed his cheek then walked in between the brothers to walk out of the bathroom and into the hall. She took a few steps toward her bedroom, she had planned to hide the stick in her room until Chloe was ready to tell Dean.

She had only taken a few steps when Sam called out,"what's that?"

"What's what?" Kaylee asked, as she turned to face the boys and Chloe.

"What's in your back pocket?" Sam answered.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Sam said.

"What's with the third degree?" Kaylee asked Sam.

"What's with all the secrecy?" Sam asked back.

"Sometimes girls like to go to the bathroom together." Kaylee explained.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"To talk." Chloe answered.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"Girl stuff." Kaylee answered, then added,"God, what's with all the questions."

"So there's nothing going on that we should know about?" Sam asked.

"No." The girls answered together, then Kaylee asked,"can i go to my bedroom now?"

Kaylee didn't wait for a answer as she turned around and walked toward the bedroom door.

"If there is nothing going on, i guess you won't mind if i look at this." Dean said, as he grabbed the pregnancy test out of Kaylee's back pocket when she walked past him.

Kaylee gasped in surprise and quickly turned around. "Give that back." She called out, as she tried to grab the stick out of Dean's hand.

Dean looked at the test in shock then looked over at Kaylee before asking,"is this what i think it is?"

"What is it?" Sam asked, as he looked over Dean's shoulder to see what he was holding.

"Whoa, is that...are you...you're p-preg..." Sam stuttered when he saw the positive sign on the stick, he laid a hand against the wall then said,"i think i need to lay down."

"Way to go daddy." Dean said with a grin, as he slapped Sam on his back.

"No Sam, it's ok. Kay's not..."

"Ok? It's not ok. We can't have a baby, I'm not ready." Sam said, interrupting Chloe. Then he added,"I don't think I'm ready."

"It'll be ok man, we'll help." Dean told him.

"No wait, you don't understan..." Chloe tried to explain.

"You're right, it will be ok." Sam said with a small smile.

"Sam, I'm not..." Kaylee tried to say, as Sam walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Shh, it's ok Kay. We'll be ok." Sam reassured her.

"But I..."

"Seriously It's ok." Sam said, interrupting Kaylee, "I was a little freaked out at first, but I'm ok with it, I'm dealing."

"Sam I'm not..." Kaylee tried to explain again.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok." Sam said to her, as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Kaylee's not pregnant." Chloe yelled out, finally getting their attention.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"If she's not pregnant, who is?" Dean asked, as he looked over at Chloe in confusion.

It only took a second for it to click in his head, then he broke out in a grin and asked Chloe,"wait, are you pregnant?"

Chloe nodded her head and smiled as tears filled her eyes, Dean quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Is this real? Are you really having a baby?" Dean asked her, he couldn't believe they were getting another chance to have a baby.

"We won't know for sure till i go to the doctors, but the test says i am." Chloe answered smiling.

"We're going to have a baby. We're really going to have a baby." Dean said happily, as he kissed his wife.

"This is amazing news, congratulations you two." Sam said, as he threw his arms around the happy couple and hugged them.

"Group hug." Kaylee called out, as she too wrapped her arms around the happy couple.

The two couples were so busy celebrating, they didn't hear the bedroom door open as Madilyn stepped out into the hall.

"Why so loud?" Madilyn asked, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Everyone turned to look at Madilyn, then they looked at each other. How were they going to explain a pregnancy to a four year old.

Chloe walked over to the little girl then squatted down to her level before saying,"we were just celebrating, I'm sorry we woke you up."

"Celebrating what?" Madilyn asked.

"Well i just found out that I'm going to have a baby."

"I know."

"Wait, how did you know?" Dean asked, confused.

"The angel told me." Madilyn said matter-of-fact.

"What angel?" Chloe asked.

"The one with the pretty eyes." Madilyn answered, then added,"she said she was happy, her clover has a baby."

Chloe couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes, she knew it was her mom Grace that spoke to Madilyn. She was the only one who called her 'Clover' instead of Chloe.

"What else did the angel say?" Chloe asked Madilyn.

"She said i need to watch over baby, he's my brother."

"A boy? We're having a boy." Dean cheered out loud.

Chloe looked at Dean and chuckled, she knew how badly he wanted a boy but she was worried about her mom's message. She looked back at Madilyn then asked,"why do you need to watch over him?"

"I dunno." Madilyn answered with a shrug.

"Don't worry, we'll all watch over this baby." Chloe said to her, as she lightly rubbed her stomach.

"I'm not worried, he will be ok. The angel said so." Madilyn said, as she laid her hand on top of Chloe's hand.

Chloe smiled as she wrapped her arms Madilyn, she was happy to know her mom was looking out for them and her unborn child.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, i hope you liked the chapter. I was trying to make it funny, hope it came off that way lol Also i apologize for the way i write Madilyn, since it's been a long time since i was four i don't remember how four year olds talk, so just go with it lol Thanks to everyone reading and big thanks to adaddario,Coffee to go, Deangirl93 and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading :)_

_ps. also i wanted to explain why i made Chloe pregnant and not Kaylee. I felt like it was to soon for Kaylee and Sam, if i ever do another 'Chloe story' then maybe they will have one. Hope you all understand :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

One morning, a week later, Chloe groaned as she slowly walked down the stairs then dragged herself into the kitchen.

Kaylee, who was sitting at the counter, looked up and smiled then said,"morning Lo."

"Ugh, it's official, I am definitely pregnant." Chloe groaned, as she sat down in a bar stool beside Kaylee.

"The doctor telling you that last week, wasn't proof enough." Kaylee joked with a laugh.

"Yes that and the morning sickness i just experienced." Chloe said, as she folded her arms and laid them on the counter then rested her head on her arms.

"I'm sorry sis." Kaylee said, as she lightly rubbed Chloe's head, then asked,"you want me to pour you a bowl of Lucky Charms? I know that's your favorite."

"No thanks, but i will take a glass of orange juice."

"Coming right up." Kaylee said, as she stood up and walked over to the cabinet that held the glasses.

Chloe closed her eyes and listened as Kaylee opened the refrigerator door and pour orange juice into the glass before setting the tall clear glass in front of her.

"Here you go." Kaylee said, then asked,"so how far along are you now?"

"Almost six weeks." Chloe answered with a smile.

"Aw i can't wait to be a aunt." Kaylee said, smiling back.

"I can't wait to be a mom." Chloe said with a grin.

"Oh before i forget, you got a phone call this morning from a Mrs. Smith, she said she was returning your call." Kaylee said, then asked,"who's Mrs. Smith?"

"That's Madilyn's case worker, i called her weeks ago. I told her i was Madilyn's aunt and was taking care of her." Chloe answered, then added with a laugh,"I figured it was best to let someone know before we all got arrested for kidnapping."

"Good thinking." Kaylee said, then added,"well anyway, she said she would come by for a visit in a few days."

"That's great." Chloe said.

"What's great?" Dean asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Madilyn's case worker is coming for a visit in a few days." Chloe answered.

"Ok." Dean said, as he sat down beside Chloe.

"Actually i wanted to talk to you about something before we meet with the case worker." Chloe said to Dean.

"Ok, what's up?" Dean asked her.

"I'm going to go wake up Sam." Kaylee said, as she begin to walk out of the kitchen.

"You need to let that boy rest, from the sounds of it last night you wore him out." Dean called out to Kaylee.

"Shut up Dean." Kaylee yelled out, as she begin to walk up the stairs.

"It still kind of freaks me out that your sister is banging my brother." Dean said with a shudder.

"Dean, it's about more then just sex with them, they really care about each other."

"Ew, i do not want to hear that, just like i don't want to hear them having sex."

Chloe laughed then asked,"how about we talk about something else then?"

"Sounds good to me." Dean said before laying a hand on her stomach and asking,"so how is my favorite girl and baby boy doing?"

"We are doing great." She said, smiling.

"That's what i like to hear." He said, as he leaned forward and softly kissed her before asking,"so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I've been thinking, what if we became parents now?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"What if we adopt Madilyn?"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, i was just thinking, when Mrs. Smith visits, we could talk to her about it." Chloe said, then added,"it's just, i love that little girl and i want to protect her. I want her to be a part of our family, what do you think?"

"I think, that's a great idea." He answered smiling.

"Really?"

"I love her too and i have to admit, I have already been imagining she's ours." Dean said with a shy smile then added."in my mind she is our daughter and I'll protect her, you, and our baby till the day i die."

"You are a amazing father." She said with a smile, as she laid a hand on his cheek.

He smiled back as he pressed his lips against hers then whispered,"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back happily.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that night, Chloe rolled from her side to her back and sighed quietly as she dreamed of her future with Dean and their kids. She smiled, as she felt someone lightly touched her face and push a lock of hair behind her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and her smiled grew wider, when she saw her mom standing over her, smiling.

"Mom?" Chloe asked, as she sat up in the bed.

"Hey baby girl." Grace said.

"Oh mom, it's so great to see you." Chloe said, as she stood up from the bed and threw her arms around her mother.

"It's great to see you too, my sweet Clover." Grace said, as she held her daughter close.

"I know you heard the great news, I'm pregnant." Chloe said happily, after the hug.

"I did hear and I'm so happy for you." Grace said smiling, then added sadly,"but that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?"

"The demons after Madilyn, they know you have her."

"What? How?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"Mrs. Smith, the case worker, she's possessed by one of the demons and now she's on the way here now, with more demons." Grace explained.

"Oh my God." Chloe whispered, then asked,"wh-what should we do?"

"You need to get out of this house and out of this state, fast." Grace said urgently.

"Yes, you're right, we need to leave now." Chloe agreed, fearfully.

"One more thing, before you leave, go to the attic." Grace said, then added,"there is a old locked wooden trunk in the back corner, you need to open it and grab all the books on the inside."

"What are the books?"

"They're spell books, they have been in our family for generations, you should be able to find a spell inside that will help Madilyn." Grace explained.

"Ok." Chloe said, then asked,"but wait, if it's locked, how will i get inside it?"

Grace nodded her head toward the necklace Chloe was wearing then said,"the key around your neck will open it."

Chloe wrapped her hand around the key then said,"so that's what the key is for."

"Yes, that key has also been in our family for generations and now it's yours." Grace explained then added,"now you need to wake up, grab your family and hit the road."

"Ok." Chloe said softly.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

"Will i ever see you again?" Chloe asked sadly.

"Of course you will." Grace said smiling, as she laid a hand on Chloe's cheek.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, Clover." Grace said, as she kissed her daughter on the forehead and hugged her tight.

Chloe gasped in surprise and quickly sat up in bed with her eyes wide open. She turned her head to the side to see Dean still sleeping peacefully, then she glanced around the dark room and even though she could still feel her mom's presence, she could not see her anymore.

"Bye mom, see you soon." Chloe whispered with a tear in her eye.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, sorry i haven't updated this story in awhile. I was kind of stuck, i have some things planned for this story, i just need to get to it and didn't know how, but then this chapter just popped in my head. I hope you all like it, i know not much happened, but it will get better lol. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding. Also big thanks to Coffee to go, Deangirl93, sam and dean crazy ass wench, angel-tristan and Bayoumom for reviewing. Happy reading :)_

_Oh also i wanted to ask all the Chloe fans a question, when i first thought of this saga, this story was going to be the last one, but lately i have been thinking of doing another story after this one but i wasn't sure if i should end it now or keep writing. What do you all think? Would you like to read more about Dean. Chloe, Sam, Kaylee and Madilyn or should this be the last story? Be honest! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dean rolled over to his side and threw a arm out to wrap around Chloe's waist. He opened his eyes in confusion when he felt the empty bed. He slowly sat up and saw Chloe at the end of the bed, throwing books and clothes into a duffel bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with a yawn.

"Good you're awake. Will you help me finish packing?" She asked.

"Wait, why are we packing in the middle of the night? What's going on?" Dean asked confused.

"The demons are coming, we've got to go now." She said frantically.

"Hold on, just slow down for a second baby." He said, as he stood up from the bed and walked toward her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders then asked,"what do you mean the demons are coming? How do you know?"

"Mom came to me in a dream, she told me the demons know we have Madilyn and they're coming here to the house." She explained.

"Damn it." He swore, then added,"ok I'll finish packing, you go wake everyone up and tell them to hurry."

"We can't lose her Dean, we can't lose Madilyn." She said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Shh, it's ok." He said, as he wrapped his arms around her, then said,"I'll protect her, i promise i will protect all of you."

He kissed the top of her head then said,"now hurry and get the others, ok?"

"Ok." She mumbled, as she walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. She walked across the hall to Sam and Kaylee's room and knocked on the door before opening it and walking in.

"Sam, Kaylee, get up." Chloe said, as she lightly shook them awake.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, as he sat up in bed.

"Demons are coming for Madilyn, we got to go." Chloe explained.

"What?" Kaylee asked in shock.

"Just pack a bag and meet us in the car, I'll explain more later." Chloe said while walking out the room.

She walked over to Madilyn's bedroom door and softly knocked on the door, she placed her hand on the doorknob but before she could open the door, Madilyn opened the door and stood in front of her dressed and ready to go with her bag and stuff animal, Pinky Pig.

"We leaving now?" Madilyn asked.

"Yeah, ho-how did you know?" Chloe asked surprised.

"The pretty angel told me, she said i was in danger so i needed to pack and wait for you to come get me." Madilyn explained, then asked quietly,"am i in danger?"

Chloe squatted down to face her then said honestly,"I'm sorry sweetie, but you are in danger if we stay here. But don't worry, we all will protect you, you're safe ok?"

"Ok." She whispered.

"Good girl, now wrap your arms around me." Chloe said, as she pulled the little girl toward her.

Without a second thought, Madilyn wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and her legs around Chloe's waist as she stood up and begin to walk downstairs. Chloe placed a kiss on top of Madilyn's head as she reassured her that everything was going to be ok and Chloe intended to keep that promise.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

After everyone was packed and in the car, Dean pulled out of the driveway and drove quickly down the road, putting the house as far behind them as fast as he could. Chloe looked in the back seat to see Sam sitting behind her, with Kaylee's head laying on his shoulder and Madilyn's head in Kaylee's lap. Both girls were sound asleep while Sam looked out the window with a worried look on his face.

Chloe turned back around to the front and glanced at Dean, who had the same look as Sam while he drove down the road.

"Where are we going to go?" Chloe asked Dean.

"I don't know at the moment, all i do know is, we need to get as far away as possible." Dean answered.

"We could go to Bobby's." Sam suggest from the backseat.

"I don't know, I would feel bad bringing Bobby in the middle of our demon problem." Chloe said. She really liked Bobby and the last thing she wanted was to get him hurt or worse, killed.

"I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind." Sam said.

"Give him a call Sammy." Dean said to his brother.

While Sam was on the phone, Dean looked over at Chloe and asked quietly,"are you and baby doing ok?"

Chloe smiled then said,"yes we're fine. I'm just worried."

"Please don't stress yourself out baby." Dean pleaded with her, then added,"we'll take care of everything."

"I know you will." She said as she laid her hand on his knee, then said,"i just feel like I've brought to many people in the middle of this. First you, then Sam and Kaylee, now Bobby. If something happened to any of you, i would never forgive myself."

"You didn't bring us into this, we're all in this car right now cause we love Madilyn and we want to save her. Bobby would want to save her too." Dean reassured her.

"You're right." Chloe agreed with a smile.

Dean grabbed her hand from his knee and brought it to his lips then lightly kissed the back of her hand before saying,"besides if you wouldn't have rushed to save her, there's no telling what would have happened to her."

"I don't even want to think about that." Chloe said sadly.

"Thankfully you don't have to, cause we're all going to be ok." Dean promised.

"Ok Bobby said to bring our asses on." Sam said with a chuckle as he hung up the phone.

"Great, South Dakota here we come." Chloe said, as she laid her head on Dean's shoulder. She closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest during the long car ride.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Many hours later, Dean parked the car beside Bobby's house. Everyone slowly got out and stretched their tired arms and legs before grabbing their bags and walking toward the front door.

Bobby opened the door and looked at the small group standing before him then said,"so i hear we have a demon problem."

"You heard right." Dean mumbled, as they all walked inside the house.

"And this must be little Madilyn." Bobby said, as he looked at the little girl, who was hiding behind Chloe's legs.

"Yes, this is Madilyn." Chloe said, as she reached behind her and grabbed Madilyn's hand, pulling her to stand in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you Madilyn." Bobby said to her with what he hoped was a friendly smile. He never had much practice around small kids and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

"Who are you?" She asked him curiously.

"Name's Bobby, I'm a friend."

"Like Pinky Pig? He's my friend." Madilyn asked.

Bobby looked at Chloe with a confused look then whispered,"what's a pinky pig?"

"It's her stuff animal." Chloe explained quietly.

Bobby looked back at Madilyn then said,"yes like Pinky Pig. We're all friends here."

"Ok." She said with a smile, then changed the subject and asked,"can i watch tv?"

"I don't think Bobby has ever owned a tv." Dean said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry but after saving your asses all the time, i don't have time to entertain." Bobby said dryly.

"It's ok, i brought my laptop and some movies, she can watch them on there." Chloe suggested.

After getting Madilyn set up with a movie in the living room, the small group made their way into the Bobby's office and tried to come up with a plan.

"So does anyone have a plan at all?" Bobby asked the four young people sitting around him.

While the others shook their heads 'no', Chloe sat forward on the couch then looked over at Dean, who was sitting beside her, before saying,"now i know you're not going to like this."

"What?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Chloe turned her head and looked at everyone else before continuing,"when mom came to me to warn us about the demons, she also told me to grab some books from the attic, she said there might be something inside that could help Madilyn."

"What kind of books?" Sam asked.

"Spell books." Chloe answered.

"Hell no." Dean said, as he quickly stood up from the couch.

"Now don't be so pigheaded boy, there's no harm in looking at the books, if we find something to help us that's great, if not we'll keep looking." Bobby told Dean.

Chloe stood up then looked at Dean and said,"I know how you feel about me doing magic, but Bobby is right, there's no harm in looking at them. If we do find a spell we'll go from there ok?"

"Fine, but in the meantime we look for other ways to help Madilyn too."

"Deal, just stay open minded ok?" Chloe asked him.

"Ok." He mumbled.

"Did you bring the books?" Bobby asked Chloe.

"Yeah, they're in my bag." She answered.

"So now what?" Kaylee asked.

"Now we research." Bobby said, as he grabbed a book off of his desk and begin to read quietly to himself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hey everyone! I know this chapter was kind of lame, but things should heat up soon. Also in the next chapter I'm going to go forward some months so Chloe will be further along in her pregnancy. I think a hormonal Chloe will be a hilarious Chloe lol. Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Big thanks to Coffee to go, Carver Edlund and sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter. At the moment this story has the most reviews out of all my stories yay! So thank you each and every one of you who review. Please leave more so this story will be even more popular lol Also thanks to the ones who answered my last question, I'm glad people still want to read Chloe and company cause i wasn't ready to stop yet lol So at the moment i am thinking there will be one more story and who knows maybe more in the future :) Thank you all again, happy reading :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Dean sighed in frustration as he exited the car, holding a couple of bags full of food, then he begin to walk toward Bobby's house. For the past seven months, Dean, Chloe, Sam, Kaylee and Bobby had been researching and reading any book they could get their hands on, including the spell books Chloe brought, but unfortunately they were still no closer to helping Madilyn as they were when they arrived at Bobby's.

_"But at least the demons haven't found us."_ Dean told himself, as he walked inside the house.

"Hey, dinner's here." Dean called out, as he shut the front door and sat the bags of food on the coffee table that was in front of the couch.

"Yay, happy meal, happy meal." Madilyn yelled, as she stood up from the floor and ran toward Dean.

"Here's your happy meal." Dean said smiling, as he handed her the small red box and a small plastic cup of coke.

"Thanks, love you Deanie." Madilyn said happily, as she hugged his legs before sitting back down in the floor. She turned on the small tv Chloe bought her, then she opened up the small red box and took the chicken nuggets and french fries out.

"You're welcome, baby girl. Don't spill anything and remember that is all the coke you get, after that it's back to water." Dean told her.

"Yes sir." She said, as she stared at the tv and munched on a french fry.

Dean smiled as he watched her eat, in the last several months, Madilyn had become very loving and affectionate toward everyone. She was always hugging them, kissing their cheeks and saying 'love you'. It made everyone want to work that much harder to save her and they wouldn't stop until they did.

"Yo food is here." Dean called out again, when noone came into the living room to eat.

"We heard you, stop yelling." Kaylee said with a laugh, as she walked out of the study.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked.

"Sam and Bobby are in the study." Kaylee said, then added,"they sent me to get their food."

"They're still reading the books huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, there are still a few books left to read through. After that, i don't know what we're going to do." Kaylee said, sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll find something." Dean told her, then asked,"where's Chloe?"

"Upstairs in the bedroom."

"Is she feeling ok?" Dean asked, concern.

"Yeah, she's just trying on clothes." Kaylee explained.

"Why?" Dean asked, confused.

Kaylee shrugged then said,"I don't know and i stopped asking when she bit my head off."

"Oh God, don't tell me the mood swings are back." Dean groaned.

"Yep, the moods are a-swinging." Kaylee said laughing.

"That's great." Dean mumbled sarcastically, then added as he picked up a small bag,"maybe this will cheer her up."

"Double cheeseburger, extra pickles and onions?" Kaylee asked him.

"Yeah, i learned my lesson last time." Dean said fearfully, as he remembered last time he brought home a cheeseburger with no pickles and onions, Chloe screamed, then cried, then screamed again as she threw the burger at him.

"Well good luck." Kaylee called out, as she picked up a bag of food for herself, Sam and Bobby then she left the living room.

"Yeah thanks." Dean mumbled, as he begin to walk up the stairs and over to his and Chloe's bedroom.

He lightly knocked on the door then cautiously called out,"Chloe, baby, can i come in?"

"Yeah, fine, i don't care." She mumbled.

Dean walked into the room and tried not to laugh at the imagine in front of him. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in a black pencil skirt, that was only half zipped cause it would not zip up over her pregnant belly, she was wearing no shirt, only a white bra, and she had her head down and was pouting as every piece of clothing she owned was either on the floor or on the bed. She honestly looked like she had tried on everything, then tossed it aside in frustration.

"Can i ask what you are doing? Why are you getting dressed up?" Dean asked.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to find something that fits." She whined then added angrily,"nothing fits Dean, nothing."

"Just wear your pajama bottoms." Dean suggested with a small shrug.

"That is all i have been wearing these last few months. I am so sick and tired of pajama bottoms." Chloe said, as she stood up from the bed and pushed the skirt down onto the floor before kicking it aside.

"Ok, why don't you and Kaylee go shopping tomorrow? Me, Sam and Bobby will do the research and watch Madilyn." Dean suggested with a smile. He was hoping a shopping trip with her best friend would keep the mood swings away, even if it was temporary.

"And what will i wear Dean? Pajama bottoms?" She snapped, then added,"besides even if i did have bottoms to wear, i don't have a top. Nothing fits this huge stupid belly."

"You can wear one of my shirts, like this one." Dean said, as he held up a big dark blue button down shirt.

"But it's huge." She pouted.

"I know, i accidentally grabbed the wrong size, but it will fit you perfectly." Dean said with a helpful smile.

"God Dean, how fat do you think i am?" She asked, as tears fell from her eyes.

"No, no, no, no baby, wait i wasn't calling you fat. You're not fat, i promise." Dean said, as he wrapped his arms around her back and held her loosely in his arms.

He was at a lose about what to say or do to comfort her as she cried on his shoulder. He rubbed a hand up and down her back and kissed the top of her head repeatedly

Chloe raised her head to look at him then cried,"see i am fat, you can't even wrap your arms around me anymore."

"Yes i can, i just don't want to squeeze to tight and hurt the baby or you." He explained then added,"besides you are not fat, you're eight and a half months pregnant with our son."

"You're big-headed son." She added with a small smile.

"Yes, my big-headed son." Dean said laughing, then said,"you have never looked more beautiful then you do now and i love you so much."

"Aw, I love you too." She said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Without a second though, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his for a soft kiss.

"Here i brought you something." Dean said, after the kiss.

"What?"

"A double cheeseburger." He said, as he handed her a small paper bag with a burger inside.

"Dean did you not just hear my rant about not having any clothes and now you're trying to make me more fat." She said annoyed.

"And did you not hear me when i said we will get you some new clothes and you look beautiful." He said, then added with a smile,"stop worrying so much and eat the burger, my son is hungry."

"Thanks baby." She said smiling again, as she unwrapped the cheeseburger.

Dean watched as she took off the top bun then she frowned. "What? What's wrong now?" He asked.

"It's got pickles and onions on it." Chloe whined.

"I know, you said you always wanted extra pickles and onions on your burger or you would divorce me." Dean told her.

She scoffed then rolled her eyes while saying,"i did not say that."

"Yes you did, you said it right before you threw a burger upside my head."

"No i didn't. i never did that." She argued.

"Yes you did." He argued back.

"When? When did i supposedly do this?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

"About a month ago." Dean answered.

Chloe tilted her head to the side, as she thought back to a month ago, finally she looked at Dean and smiled apologetically then said,"you're right, i remember now, sorry about that."

"It's ok, so you're going to eat your burger now?"

"Yes, i love pickles and onions, thank you baby." She said happily, as she took a big bite out of the cheeseburger.

Dean turned away from her to breath a sigh of relief, he had survived the mood swing. "And i thought demons were crazy," He mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"I was just saying, I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok, love you babe." She called out, as she took another big bite from the burger before moaning at how good the burger tasted.

"Love you too." Dean said, as he opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hall.

"Just a few more weeks." He mumbled to himself quietly, as he walked down the stairs and into the study.

"How did it go?" Kaylee asked laughing.

"There was some yelling, then some crying, but now i think everything is ok." Dean said, as he sat down in a chair then grabbed a book to read.

"And that was just you right?" Sam joked.

"Ha ha." Dean said sarcastically, then added angrily,"I'm not in the mood for jokes Sammy, i just want to get through Chloe's pregnancy without going crazy and find a spell or something to save Madilyn. Can we just do that then joke later?"

"You're right, I'm sorry man." Sam said to him sincerely

"It's ok, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you." Dean said back with a small sigh.

"If you two are done with your little girly moment, i think i found something." Bobby said, as he sat the spell book he had been reading down on the desk.

"What is it?" Kaylee asked hopeful, as they all stood up and walked toward Bobby.

"Good news is, I found a spell." Bobby answered, then added,"bad news is, not just anyone can do it, it's going to take someone powerful."

"Powerful as in?" Dean asked, already afraid of what the answer would be.

"Powerful as in a witch." Bobby answered quietly as he looked at the three young people standing in front of him. They all looked down at the floor as they realized what this meant, it meant only one person could do the spell, there was only one witch in the house and that was Chloe.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Let you all with a little cliffy, so will Chloe do the spell or does she have a trick up her sleeve? Stay tuned to find out. I hope you all found this chapter as hilarious as i did, i had a blast writing it. At the moment i don't have a baby name picked out, so if any of you want to make suggestions, i will listen. Maybe someones idea will help me figure out what to name baby Winchester :-). Thank you to everyone reading and adding. Also big thanks to Carver Edlund, sam and dean crazy ass wench and Deangirl93 for reviewing the last chapter. Happy reading and let me know what you think please :-)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"A witch?" Kaylee asked, then asked the question everyone was thinking,"you mean Chloe right?"

Bobby nodded his head then said softly,"yeah, I mean Chloe."

"Could she even do a spell that powerful?" Sam asked. He, like everyone else in the room, was worried about his sister-in-law and future nephew if she did the spell.

"I don't know, I mean the kind of things she will have to tap into to do this spell..." Bobby begin to say.

"What?" Dean interpreted then asked,"what would happen?"

"Good news? She and the baby would be ok. Bad news? She could turn dark side, lose the baby or worse, die. Just depends on how strong of a witch she is." Bobby explained.

"Screw that." Dean said angrily.

"Dean, we have no choice." Sam said sadly.

Dean looked at his brother in shock then yelled,"you want me to sacrifice my wife and son? I don't think so. She is not doing the spell. We will just have to find something else."

"What? There's nothing else Dean, we have search everything and found nothing. I don't like this any more than you do, but this is it or nothing." Sam argued.

"Damn it." Dean swore quietly to himself as he thought of the sad situation they were in. Just like everyone else, he wanted to save Madilyn more than anything, but he couldn't handle losing Chloe or a baby, again.

"Dean, this is for Madilyn." Sam said softly.

"I know." Dean said with a sigh as he ran a hand over his hair, then added,"i just..i just can't lose her or my son."

"I know." Sam said, as he rested a hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort.

"Ok let's just back up and think about this for a minute." Kaylee said to the three men around her, then asked,"what exactly will this spell do?"

"The spell will take all the energy out of Madilyn, without that energy she is no good to demons, they need that energy to open Lucifer's cage." Bobby explained.

"Well wait, if it takes the energy out of Madilyn, where does the energy go?" Sam asked.

"Into someone else." Bobby answered.

"Like who? Chloe?" Dean asked, then added,"so if she is lucky enough to survive the spell, then she or our unborn son could end up with all the energy?"

"Probably." Bobby answered with a shrug.

"Probably?" Dean asked, then yelled,"probably? This is my family's life you're talking about Bobby, i need more then probably."

"I'm sorry kid, but that's all i can tell you." Bobby said quietly.

Dean sighed in frustration and rested his hands on his hips as he begin to pace across the floor in anger.

"I don't like the sound of this, don't get me wrong i love Madilyn so much, but i don't like this plan." Kaylee said a few minutes later after the men become quiet.

"Yeah, you and me both." Dean mumbled, as he continued to pace across the floor.

"Are you sure? Are you sure, there is nothing else we could do to that will save Madilyn and insure that Chloe and the baby will be ok?" Kaylee asked Bobby.

"I'm sorry, this is all i can find. I've searched every book I own and every spell book. This is it." Bobby said sadly.

Dean stopped pacing and covered his face with his hands as he sadly sighed and tried to keep the tears at bay. He couldn't imagine his life without Chloe, Madilyn and his son, but he feared he was going to lose someone.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Chloe asked, as she walked into the tense filled room with a smile on her face and a hand on her pregnant belly.

Everyone turned to look at her, but noone said a word as they looked at her. Chloe looked at all the sad and depressed faces and instantly become concern.

"Ok seriously, what's going on?" Chloe asked again, as she sat down in a armchair and folded her legs underneath her. Once she was comfortable she looked at everyone in the room as she waited for someone to answer.

Bobby sighed then finally answered,"we found a spell."

"Ok, that's a good thing right?" Chloe asked confused. She couldn't understand why everyone looked so sad at finding a spell, that's what they had been doing for months, looking for a spell to save Madilyn.

"Yes and no." Sam answered.

"Wait, i don't understand." Chloe said, then added,"how could the spell be a bad thing?"

"It has to be performed by a witch." Kaylee answered sadly, as she leaned against Sam for comfort. She faintly smiled at him when he wrapped a arm around her waist and held her close to him.

"Really? Only a witch can do it?" Chloe asked.

"Well not necessarily." Bobby answered.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise as he walked toward Bobby and asked,"what do you mean 'not necessarily'?"

"It just has to be someone powerful, like a witch, psychic or even a demon." Bobby answered, then added dryly,"although i don't think any demons will step up to do it."

"But you have everything else to do the spell right?" Chloe asked, as a plan begin to form in her mind.

"Yeah, we got everything except the key player." Bobby said.

"Then let's do the spell." Chloe said.

"What?" Dean said as he looked at Chloe.

"I said, let's do the spell." Chloe said again.

Dean walked over to Chloe and squatted down in front of her then said,"listen baby, i want to help Madilyn more than anything in this world, but i can't risk you doing this spell, it's to dangerous."

"I didn't say i would do the spell." Chloe said with a smile, as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Then who?" Sam asked her confused.

"We could call..." Chloe begin to say till a pain shot through her stomach. She scrunched her face in pain and grabbed her stomach as she cried out.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked in concern, as he laid a hand on her stomach.

"I don't know." She said, as she took a deep breath, then added,"I've been having a pain in my stomach ever since i ate that burger."

"Maybe it's heartburn?" Sam suggested with a shrug.

"It doesn't feel like any heartburn I've ever had." Chloe said.

"Maybe you should take her to the hospital." Kaylee suggested with a worried look on her face.

"No, i think I'll be...ok." Chloe called out, as another pain went through her stomach.

"No you're not ok, let's go." Dean said, as he grabbed her hand and carefully helped her to stand up from the armchair.

Chloe laid her hands on her stomach as Dean lead her out of the room and toward the front door.

"Call us and let us now what's going on." Kaylee called out after them.

"I will." Dean promised, as they walked out the door.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be ok." Dean reassured her as they walked to the car. He just hoped he wasn't wrong.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter and evil cliffys lol Who will Chloe call for help? Will the baby be ok? Stay tuned to find out :-) Thank you to everyone reading. Also big big thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter. I hope everyone else is still liking this story. Happy reading and please leave reviews, they make me happy :-)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A few hours later, Dean opened the front door to Bobby's house and laid a hand on the small of Chloe's back to help her walk inside the house. Chloe sighed tiredly and rubbed her pregnant belly as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey, baby, you need anything?" Dean asked her, as he kneeled down in front of her.

"No I'm fine, thank you." Chloe said with a smile, as she laid her hand on his cheek.

He kissed the inside of her wrist before standing up then sitting down beside her on the couch. He laid his head on the back of the couch then breathed a sigh of relief.

When Chloe first complained about stomach pains, he had feared the worst, but luckily, according to the doctor everything was fine with her and their baby.

"Thank God you two are back, is everything ok?" Kaylee asked, as she walked into the living room holding Madilyn on her hip.

"Yes, everything is fine." Chloe answered with a smile.

"See, i told you brother would be fine." Madilyn said to Kaylee.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss. Know-it-all." Kaylee joked, as she bounced Madilyn on her hip, causing the little girl to giggle.

Dean glanced at his watch then looked at Madilyn and asked,"shouldn't you be in bed little girl?"

"Me was waiting to say night." Madilyn answered, as Kaylee sat her down on the floor.

"Well say night, then go to bed." Dean told her.

Madilyn walked over to the couch then jumped in Dean's lap, giving him a hug and sloppy kiss on his cheek before saying,"night Deanie."

"Night baby girl." He said with a smile.

Madilyn leaned over to hug Chloe and kiss her cheek, then she leaned down and kissed her stomach before saying,"night Loe, night brother."

"Night sweetie." Chloe said smiling.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Kaylee said, as she grabbed the little girl's hand and begin to lead her toward the stairs.

"Will you read me a story?" Madilyn asked Kaylee.

"Of course." Kaylee answered, as they walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Maybe you should go lay down too." Dean suggested to Chloe once they were alone in the living room.

"I will soon." She promised.

"Hey, everything ok? What's going on?" Sam asked, as he and Bobby walked into the living room.

"Yep, i was just having some Braxton Hicks contractions." Chloe answered him, as she continued to rub her belly.

Dean laid his hand on top of hers then added,"the doctor suggested bed-rest to be safe, but someone is being stubborn and won't listen."

"I'll rest when the spell is done and Madilyn is ok." Chloe said.

"Speaking of which, who were you going to suggest we call?" Bobby asked her.

"I already called her." Chloe answered smiling, then added,"she will be here in a few minutes."

"She?" Sam asked, then added,"well who is it?"

Chloe opened her mouth to answer, before she could say a word, there was a light knock at the front door.

"Ah, there she is." Chloe said, as she placed her hands on the couch and slowly pushed herself up.

"Hey, take it easy." Dean said, as he quickly stood up and grabbed her arm, helping her to stand up straight before they walked toward the front door.

Chloe opened the door and smiled when she saw Wanda standing in front of her.

"Thank you so much for coming out here so fast." Chloe said, as she stepped aside to allow Wanda to walk inside the house.

"It's no problem honey, i was already on the plane." Wanda said with a kind smile, then added,"I knew you could use my help."

"How could you know that?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Wanda is a psychic.' Chloe answered.

"One of the best in North Carolina, or so I've been told." Wanda joked.

"Dean and I met her when we were on our honeymoon, she kind of helped us with a case." Chloe explained to Bobby.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Wanda. I'm Bobby Singer." Bobby said, as he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Bobby." Wanda said, as she shook his hand, then she added,"oh, you're that Bobby."

"What do you mean 'that Bobby'?" He asked confused.

"While i was on the plane, i spoke to woman, she wanted me to deliver a message to a man named Bobby and i realize now, she was talking about you." Wanda explained, then added,"I assume the name Karen means something to you."

"Yeah, yeah it does." Bobby answered softly, then asked,"what was the message?"

"She said to not worry about her, she's at peace and she will be waiting for you when it's your time, which isn't for a very long time by the way." Wanda answered with a kind smile.

"Thanks, thanks for that." Bobby said with a small smile.

"Now, what is this spell you need help with?" Wanda asked all of them.

"Here's the spell." Sam said, as he handed her the spell book and pointed to the spell inside the book.

"Ah i see." Wanda said, as she quickly read over the spell before looking at Sam and saying,"nice to see you again by the way Sam, it's nice to see you happy and in love, Kaylee is a lucky girl."

"Thanks Wanda, it's nice to see you too." Sam said smiling.

"You did a good job calling me, I can definitely do this spell." Wanda said to Chloe, then she looked at everyone before saying,"but i will need a little more power from someone."

"But who? No one else here is powerful enough for the spell except for Chloe and she's not doing the spell." Dean said forcefully.

"No worries Dean, I brought back-up." Wanda said smiling.

"Who?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Alright, you can come in now." Wanda called out.

Chloe, Dean, Sam and Bobby looked over at the front door as the door opened and a familiar girl walked inside the house.

"Hey gang, I'm here to help." Bailee said smiling, as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Oh my God, Bailee? It's great to see you." Chloe said, as she hugged Bailee.

"Oh my God, look at you." Bailee said, as she rested her hands on Chloe's belly then added,"you look amazing, i can't believe you two are having a baby, congratulations."

"Thank you." Chloe said smiling.

"Hey slayer." Dean said, as he took a step toward his old friend Bailee.

"Hey hunter boy or should i be calling you daddy to be?" Bailee joked, as she gave him a quick hug.

After hugging Sam and introducing herself to Bobby, Bailee asked,"so what's going on here and how can i help?"

"We're trying to save Madilyn." Chloe answered her with a yawn.

"Who's Madilyn?" Bailee asked confused.

"They'll fill you in." Dean said, as he pointed to Sam, Bobby and Wanda. Then he wrapped a arm around Chloe's shoulder and adding,"i need to get this one to bed."

"But the spell..." Chloe being to say.

"Can wait." Dean interrupted, then added,"it's to late to do anything tonight, we'll do the spell tomorrow."

"That is the best plan. We all need to rest up, cause this spell will take a lot of energy." Wanda added.

"Alright, well i guess I'll see you all in the morning." Chloe said suddenly feeling tired.

"Night." Sam, Bobby, Wanda and Bailee called out, as Chloe and Dean walked upstairs then walked into the bedroom they had been sleeping in.

"Alright, let's get you to bed." Dean said, as he pulled the covers back and waited for her to lay down.

Chloe removed her flip flop, bra and black stretch pants, leaving her in just a pair of panties and a dark blue over-sized t-shirt. She slowly sat down on the bed then looked at Dean and asked,"you're laying with me right?"

"Of course." He answered, as he walked over to the other side of the bed.

He sat down to remove his shoes, then stood back up to remove his pants and t-shirt before laying down in the bed on his back in a pair of boxers.

Chloe laid back on the bed and snuggled up to Dean with her head on his chest. Dean wrapped a arm around her then laid his hand on her stomach.

"So how's my boy doing?" Dean asked, as he lightly rubbed her stomach.

"He's doing great." She said smiling, then added,"you know, we should really think of a name for him soon."

"You're right, any ideas?" Dean asked her.

"I was thinking of the name James, since it is my maiden name which reminds me of my family."

"I like James." He said, then asked,"are you thinking James for a first or middle name?"

"Middle." She answered.

"So what should be his first name?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of a perfect first name for their son, since the name 'James' reminded her of her family, she wanted to think of something that would remind Dean of his family.

"Hey, i got it. What about Lawrence?" She suggested.

"Lawrence?"

"Yeah, I know Lawrence is where you lost your mom and there are bad memories there, but it's also where you were born so there has to be some good memories there about your family." She explained.

Dean nodded his head as he thought about what she said, she was right. Sure it was hard losing his mom, but before that happened he did have a lot of good memories from living in Lawrence. It's where his parents were married, where he and Sam were born, where he learned to walk and talk, where he learned to ride a bike.

Before that awful night, Lawrence was his favorite place in the world.

Dean looked down at Chloe and smiled,"Lawrence James Winchester, i like it."

Chloe sat up to look at him before saying excitingly,"we could call him 'LJ' for short."

"LJ huh?" Dean said, he laid his hand on her stomach then asked,"do you like that son, do you want us to call you LJ?"

Chloe looked down at her stomach then laughed out loud when the baby kicked against his hand, she looked up at Dean then said,"I think that is a yes, i think he likes his name."

"I think so too." Dean said smiling.

"Night LJ, mommy loves you." Chloe said, as she lightly rubbed her stomach.

"And Daddy loves you too." Dean said, as he lifted her shirt up then leaned down and kissed her stomach.

"I love you." Chloe said lovingly, as she laid a hand on his cheek.

"I love you too babe." He said, as he leaned forward and softly kissed her lips.

Chloe smiled at him, then laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. Dean kissed the top of her head and held her close as he too, closed his eyes.

He tried not to think about the spell or the bad things that could happen tomorrow, for now he just thought about his family and smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can tell i finally thought of a baby name, it just hit me one night and i hope you all like it. Also are you happy about Wanda and Bailee returning? Thank you to everyone reading or adding. Also thanks to Deangirl93, sam and dean crazy ass wench, Addi101, deanloverforever and Carver Edlund for reviewing the chapter. Happy reading and please let me know what you think. Reviews make me happy :)  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning, Dean opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Chloe laying on her side, staring at him with a loving smile on her face. He pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear before leaning forward and pressing his lips against hers for a sweet kiss.

"Good morning." Chloe said, after the kiss.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" He asked her.

"Not well, between LJ kicking me all night and being worried about the spell, i couldn't sleep." She answered.

"So what did you do all night?"

"Just watched you sleep and enjoyed the stillness." She said smiling.

Dean sat up and leaned against the headboard, then said,"if you couldn't sleep, you should have woke me up babe."

"I know, but you needed to sleep." She said, then added with a laugh as she rubbed her stomach,"besides when our little boy gets here, neither one of us will get any sleep."

"That's what you think, when he cries I'll ignore him and make you get up." Dean joked.

Chloe gasped in surprise then looked at her pregnant belly and said,"did you hear that baby? Daddy said he's going to ignore you."

"My boy knows I'm kidding." Dean said, as he leaned down and kissed her stomach.

Chloe watched Dean and wished they could stay like this all day, she wished they could lay in bed and joke around, but she knew they couldn't. Even though she was dreading it, she knew they had to do the spell, they had to save Madilyn.

Dean looked at her and noticed the concern look on her face, he knew what was running through her mind without even asking, he knew she was worried about Madilyn and the spell they were about to perform.

"Hey," Dean said, he waited until she looked at him then he said softly,"it's going to be ok."

Chloe gave him a small smile then said,"I hope you're right, i just can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to lose someone I love." She said sadly, as she subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

Dean placed a hand on the side of her and looked into her eyes then said,"you're not going to lose anyone. Wanda knows what she's doing, she's a powerful psychic, she'll save Madilyn and then we'll go home and prepare for our son to arrive, ok?"

Dean waited until she nodded her head before continuing,"that's all you need to worry about, our son, let us worry about the spell, you can stay up here and we'll take care of it."

Chloe laid a hand on top of his then said,"I appreciate you trying to protect me from all of this, but i have to be there. I would go crazy not knowing what was going on, plus i want to be there for Madilyn."

"Ok, but no matter what, do not get involved with the spell ok?"

"Ok." Chloe promised.

Dean leaned forward to kiss her softly, after the kiss her rested his forehead against hers then said,"I guess we better get up and get started."

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, the young couple slowly made their way downstairs, knowing what was waiting for them.

While Dean and Chloe were upstairs, Sam, Bobby, Wanda and Bailee had been moving all the furniture and getting the spell ready to begin. There was a triangle outline in the middle of the floor, with a white candle at each corner and at the top of the triangle was a wooden bowl, sitting on a small table with a few different herbs, a knife and a needle sitting beside the bowl.

As Chloe and Dean walked into the living room, Bailee placed her hands on her hips then said,"about time you two joined us, we were about to do the spell without you."

"Where's Kaylee and Madilyn?" Chloe asked.

"In the study, Kaylee is reading her a story while we prepare." Sam answered.

"Does Madilyn have to be present for the spell?" Dean asked, concern.

"Unfortunately she does." Wanda answered, then added as she pointed to the triangle on the floor,"she'll have to sit in the middle here, while i draw the energy out of her."

"Will it hurt her?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'll put her in a trance-like state, she won't feel a thing." Wanda reassured them.

"After this, she'll be ok right? And we won't have to worry about demons coming after her?" Dean asked.

"Right, after the spell, she'll be a normal four year old little girl and not only will she be no use to demons, but they won't be able to locate her anymore. The energy inside her is like a beacon device, it makes it easy for them to track and find her, which is why it had been so hard to keep her hidden, but with the energy gone, they can't find her or have a reason to find her." Wanda explained.

"That's good to know." Chloe said with a smile.

"Does anyone have any other questions?" Wanda asked them.

After everyone shook their heads 'no', she added,"good, we better get started then while the sun is still at it's highest."

"I'll go get the girls." Sam said, as he walked across the living room into the study.

A few minutes later, he walked back into the room holding Madilyn on his hip with Kaylee walking along behind them. When Wanda saw everyone was in the room, she walked over to the wooden bowl at the top of the triangle.

Wanda looked at the small group standing in front of her then said,"I need you to place Madilyn in the middle."

Dean took Madilyn from Sam, then walked into the middle of the triangle. He kneeled down and placed her on the floor, before he could stand up, Madilyn wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him.

Dean patted her back for comfort as he whispered,"don't worry, everything will be ok."

"I know, I just don't want you to be sad." Madilyn said to him.

Dean smiled as he realized she was trying to comfort him. He lightly kissed the top of her head then stood up and walked out of the triangle.

Wanda pointed to the left corner and said,"Bailee, i need you to stand there. Then I need one more person to stand at the other corner."

"I'll do it." Dean offered.

"No I'll do it." Sam said, as he grabbed Dean's arm as he walked by then added,"you have a baby coming, let me do this."

"Neither of you idjits are doing it cause I'm doing it." Bobby said to the brothers,"both of you have a new family to take care of, besides you heard Wanda yesterday, it's not my time."

While Bobby walked to the right corner, the brothers stood beside Chloe and Kaylee as they watched Wanda begin the spell.

Wanda picked up each herb and tossed it in the bowl, then she grabbed the knife and sliced the palm of her hand open, letting a few drops of blood fall into the bowl. Once she was done with that, she picked up the bowl and walked to Bailee, still holding the knife in her right hand.

"I need a few drops of your blood." Wanda said, as she handed the knife to Bailee.

Bailee hissed in pain as she sliced the palm of her hand then held her hand over the bowl. After getting a few drops of blood from Bailee, Wanda moved over to Bobby, who also sliced opened his hand and added a few drops of blood to the bowl.

After getting enough blood from both Bailee and Bobby, Wanda walked back over to the small table and sat down the knife, then picked up the needle. With the needle in hand, she walked into the middle of the triangle to Madilyn.

Wanda squatted down in front of the little girl then said,"I'm going to need a little bit of blood from you too, I'm sorry but this should only hurt for a second ok?"

"Ok." Madilyn whispered, as she held out her hand.

Wanda pricked the tip of her finger, then held it over the bowl as a few drops of blood landed inside the bowl.

Once she had enough blood, Wanda looked at Madilyn then said,"I need you to lay on your back now and close your eyes, ok?"

Madilyn nodded her head, then slowly closed her eyes as Wanda begin to stir everything in the bowl together. Once done, Wanda dipped a finger inside the bowl and made a small dot on Madilyn's forehead as she begin to whisper words in Latin.

A few minutes later, Wanda stood up and said,"she is resting, now I just need to finish the spell and we're done."

Wanda walked back toward the small table and sat the bowl down, she reached out to grab Bailee and Bobby's hand and waited for them to grab each others hand before she begin to chat loudly in Latin.

"Are we suppose to join in?" Bailee whispered Bobby.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders as Wanda tightly squeezed their hands and said,"yes, join in."

"Ouch...ok." Bailee said, as she and Bobby begin to chat the words Wanda had been saying.

Chloe and Kaylee gasped in surprise when the three candle flames blazed up high. Dean and Sam wrapped a arm around the girls shoulder and pulled each one closer to them as they continued to watch the spell take place.

Bailee worriedly glanced around then asked,"is that suppose to happen?"

"Yes, keep chanting, it's working." Wanda answered.

After a few more minutes of chanting, everyone looked on in surprise as a white orb of light left Madilyn's body and begin to float in the air. Wanda quickly dropped Bailee and Bobby's hand as the orb floated toward her.

"Now what happens?" Chloe asked, as they watched the orb float between Wanda's hands.

"Now i have to put the energy into someone else." Wanda answered.

"Who?" Kaylee asked.

"Me." A female voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to look in shock at the woman standing before them, but noone was more shocked then Chloe as she whispered,"mom?"

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- hey all, hope you enjoy the newest chapter. I know the spell was kinda lame, and probably gross lol, but it's all i could think of so just go with it please lol. I hope everyone is still liking the Chloe saga, I only got one review last chapter so i hope that doesn't mean you all are getting tired of Chloe. I had planned to do at least one more story, maybe two, but if people are not reading then I'll end the saga with this story. Anyway just let me know what you all think. Thank you to everyone reading and big huge thanks to sam and dean crazy ass wench for reviewing the last chapter. There is one more chapter to this story then this story will be finished, but hopefully there will be another story if you all want to keep reading about Chloe. Happy reading :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Mom?" Chloe whispered, when she saw her mom standing in front of them.

"Hey, my sweet Clover." Grace said with a loving smile.

"Wait, the energy is going into mom?" Chloe asked Wanda in surprise.

"Yes." Wanda answered.

"And then what?" Chloe asked.

"Then the energy must be destroyed." Grace answered.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked, concern.

"It means, I have to die with the energy in me." Grace said, as she revealed a short sliver sword with a long pointed blade.

"What? No, we did not discuss this." Chloe called out, then she looked at Grace and yelled,"mom, you can't do this."

Grace walked toward her daughter and laid on hand on her cheek then said,"I'm sorry Clover, but this is the only way."

"Will you still be able to visit me and watch over me?" Chloe asked her mom.

"No baby I'm sorry, I won't be your guardian angel anymore." Grace said sadly.

"Mama please don't leave me again." Chloe whispered, as tears fell down her face.

Grace didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight once last time. Chloe couldn't stop the many tears that rained down her face as she thought about losing her mother again.

Wanda walked over to the mother and daughter then said,"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to finish this before we lose the energy. It needs to be in someone and if we don't do that soon, it will fly into someone automatically on its own."

"But...But..who will watch over me? Who will protect me?" Chloe cried to Grace, as she held onto her arm.

"You have turned into a strong and beautiful woman, you don't need protection, but if you do, you have them." Grace said, as she glanced at Dean, Sam, Kaylee and Bobby then added,"you have a family that loves you and will always watch out for you."

"But...mom.." Chloe choked out.

"Take care of my grand babies and remember I'll always love you Clover." Grace said to a emotional Chloe, then she looked at Wanda and said,"let's finish this."

Wanda nodded her head then closed her eyes and begin to chant again, the orb of energy left her hands and slowly made it's way toward Grace. As the orb went inside Grace's chest, she threw her head back and cried out in pain.

Once the pain went away and the energy was inside her, Grace looked over at Chloe one last time before stabbing herself in the stomach with the sword she had been holding in her hand.

"No." Chloe called out, as she watched her mom's body explode with an intense white light then she fell to the ground, leaving black ash in shape angel wings on the floor.

Chloe fell to the ground beside her mom's body as new tears fell from her eyes, Dean kneeled down beside her and pulled her toward him, he held her close as she sobbed on his shoulder.

With the spell done, Madilyn slowly sat up then asked,"what happened?"

Chloe raised her head from Dean's shoulder to look at the little girl, Chloe smiled at her then whispered,"come here sweetie."

Madilyn stood up and quickly made her way to Chloe, Chloe wrapped her arms around the little girl and asked,"are you ok?"

Madilyn nodded her head then said,"uh-huh."

"Good, that's really good." Chloe said.

"I sorry about you're mama." Madilyn whispered to Chloe sadly.

"It's ok sweetie, as long as you're ok, that's all that matters." Chloe said, as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I was sad when my mama left me, but then I got a new mama and a daddy and that made me happy." Madilyn said with a smile, as she looked at Chloe and Dean.

"You made us happy too baby girl." Dean said, as he pulled Madilyn toward him and Chloe, hugging them both.

"I love you mama and daddy." Madilyn whispered, as she held onto them tight.

"We love you too Madilyn." Chloe whispered back, as she rested her head on top of Madilyn's head with a small smile on her face.

Her mom was right, she had a family that loved her. Sure she would miss her mom, just like she did for years after her mom died, but now she needed to take care of her family and be the type of mother, her mother, would be proud of.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Later that evening, Chloe was upstairs packing when Dean walked into the bedroom. Now that the spell was over and Madilyn was ok, everyone was packing to head home. Dean, Chloe, Sam. Kaylee, Madilyn and Wanda were going back to North Carolina and Bailee back to California.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked her.

Chloe turned around to face him before saying,"I'm ok."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean I'm beyond happy that the spell worked and everyone is ok."

"But?"

"But I miss her." Chloe whispered.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know it's dumb to be this upset cause she had been dead for twenty years, but at least as a angel I could still talk to her and see her, but now she's really gone." Chloe said, then added,"it's like losing her all over again."

"It's not dumb to feel that way, if i saw my mom again then lost her, i would feel the same way." Dean said.

Chloe gave him a small smile, but before she could say anything there was a light knock at the bedroom door.

"Come in." Dean called out.

They looked over at the door, as Wanda walked into the room. She gave Chloe a apologetic smile then said,"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole plan."

"It's ok." Chloe said with a small shrug then added,"If i did know, i probably never would have agreed to it."

"That's what Grace figured." Wanda said.

"So it was mom's idea?" Chloe asked.

Wanda nodded her head then said,"before you called me, she came to me and told you what you all had planned. She knew you would call me for help and that someone would have to take in the energy then destroy it, so she suggested herself. But she didn't want you to know, cause she knew you would be against the idea but we knew it would be the only way to save Madilyn."

"Thank you for saving her." Chloe said with a kind smile.

"You're welcome." Wanda said, then added,"she is a special child and she will bring you two much happiness."

"She already does." Dean said smiling.

Wanda didn't say anything as Bailee knocked on the door then poked her head inside and said to Wanda,"our cab is here to take us to the airport."

"Were you going to try to leave without saying 'good-bye' slayer?" Dean asked Bailee with a laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it hunter boy." Bailee said, as she walked into the room and gave Dean a quick hug bye.

"Thank you for your help." Chloe said, as she too, hugged Bailee.

"No problem, after the times you guys helped me out, it was the least i could do." Bailee said, then added,"you can call me anytime for help."

"Same goes for me, I'm here whenever you two need me." Wanda told the young couple, she laid a hand on Chloe's stomach then said,"plus I better get a call when this young man is born."

"You better call me too." Bailee added.

"We will." Chloe promised.

"Well we better get going." Wanda said, as she hugged Chloe and Dean, then said,"I'll see you two again."

"Bye." Dean and Chloe called out, as Wanda and Bailee left the room.

Once they were alone, Dean turned to look at Chloe and asked,"you ready to go home and have a baby?"

Chloe laid a hand on her stomach then said with a smile,"yes I'm ready, let's go home."

**The End**

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-hey all, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. In the next story at first Chloe will still be pregnant but shortly after that she will have the baby then new drama will happen. Hopefully it will turn out great and you all will like it as much as the other stories, so be on the look-out for the next story, not sure when i will post it, but I'm sure it will be soon. I'm sorry for 'begging' for reviews on the last chapter, but i wanted to make sure people were still reading, so thank you to Deangirl93 and adaddario for reviewing the last chapter. Also thank you all for reading and adding. _

_Lastly i wanted to say big big thanks to Deangirl93, Dean's Sassy Seductress, Angelyn, eva972, AngelSn14, adaddario, sam and dean crazy ass wench, arrgitsdana, Mas Mala que lo Mala, msgemgem, Coffee to go and Carver Edlund for each and every review you left. If i left anyone out i apologize, just let me know and I'll add your name. Thank you all again and see you on the next story :)_


End file.
